Au Vinyle Rouge, les Origines
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Avez vous lu la fiction 'Au Vinyle Rouge? Que ce soit oui ou non, voici ce qui s'est passé, deux ans avant...Découvrez les secrets de la relation entre Itachi et Madara, la création du club, leurs addictions aux paradis artificiels...
1. Chapitre 1

_Hey bitch, you're not on the list__  
><em>_You witch! You suck! You bitch!__  
><em>_They said__  
><em>_Hey bitch, you're not on the list__  
><em>_What's your name again?__  
><em>

A U V I N Y L E R O U G E

"_L e s O r i g i n e s"_

Deux ans avant les évènements du _Vinyle Rouge…_

Il s'observa dans son rétroviseur. Ca pouvait aller. Certes il avait toujours ces deux cernes, particulièrement creusés là juste en dessous de ses deux yeux. Il se scruta de longues secondes. Les basses qui provenaient du club, juste à côté de là où il était garé étaient creuses, et oniriques. Il avait l'impression que de tels sons ne pouvaient exister. C'est comme si les portes de cette discothèque pourtant banale le tentaient. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Avant qu'il ne soit aspiré au travers d'un puissant tourbillon, de sons, de couleurs. Il hésita. Il consulta son portable. Pas de message. Une chance. C'était très rare pour lui.

Itachi Uchiwa n'aimait pas la fête. Il n'aimait pas la foule. Il supportait à peine la compagnie d'un ami. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours eut beaucoup de mal à s'en faire, et ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était conscient d'être particulièrement jalousé. Il resta au volant de sa voiture, arrêté sur le côté. Il observa les jeunes femmes et les hommes s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. C'est tout juste s'il n'apercevait pas les strings de ces femmes peu vêtues. Et puis. Ces hommes là étaient tellement vulgaires. Rien à voir…Rien à voir. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de venir ici ? Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Il sortit une cigarette de la boite à gants, logées dans une petite boîte. Il se l'alluma et attendit quelques secondes de plus.

« T'attends quoi, pour faire redémarrer ta caisse et te tirer en vitesse d'ici ? »

Le néon vert luisait. Il se reflétait à ses yeux.

« Tu es tombé très bas, Itachi. »

Il avait très envie de lui dire une bonne fois pour toute…A cette conscience inutile.

« Ferme un peu ta gueule, tu veux ? »

Il sortit de la voiture. Itachi fit claquer violemment la portière, enfila sa veste. Il n'avait pas l'air si différent que ça. Beaucoup d'hommes venaient se détendre ici, après une longue journée de dur labeur. Visiblement il n'était pas un cas unique. Sa cravate était légèrement de travers, sa chemise un brin négligée. Il s'avança, suivant les quelques personnes qui se dirigeaient vers ce lieu bruyant et lumineux, en dehors de notre réalité.

« Tu peux encore te retourner, regagner ta voiture tu sais. »

« Je t'ai pas dit de te la fermer, toi ? »

Le videur observa Itachi. Il ne dit rien, mais le scruta de longues secondes. Peut-être qu'il savait, peut-être qu'il avait deviné qu'il était professeur et qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de se ramener ici. Itachi lui accorda un bref regard, passa son chemin. Ses oreilles s'éveillèrent. Il y était. Il avait plongé.

_Dial up my number now__  
><em>_Weaving it through the wire_

Itachi tourna la tête. Une serveuse, vêtue d'une robe très courte portait deux plateaux. Il admira sa cambrure. Les ténèbres sucrées des lieux lui permettaient de voir sans être vu. Il s'avança. Une foule dansait. Les cheveux s'élevaient. Comme une scène au ralenti, Dieu avait semblait-il rendu les choses bien plus lentes, plus intenses. Il se retrouva, entouré par ces femmes. Elles semblaient brûlantes. Leurs peaux étaient lumineuses. Il sentit une présence, derrière lui. La jeune fille devait être très jeune, et pourtant elle était là. Itachi se retourna. Il contempla son visage, candide. Une face de poupée. Ses yeux bleus lui ôtaient toute sensation de souffle. __

_Switch me on__  
><em>_Turn me up_

Itachi aurait pu avoir cette jeune fille, en cours. Elle aurait pu être son élève, il en était certain. Elle devait être mineure, ce n'était pas possible autrement. La jeune fille était très proche. Elle bougeait son bassin, d'une manière tout à fait remarquable. Sa chevelure mutine, coiffée en deux couettes innocentes tombait impeccablement. Elle tournait autour d'Itachi. C'était un jeu. Un simple jeu. Itachi la scrutait. Quel que soit ce jeu… Il s'avérait déjà dangereux. Très provocatrice, la jeune blonde se tourna. Toujours très proche. Elle se serra à Itachi, bougeant sensuellement. Ce n'était pas vulgaire. C'était…

« Excitant… »

_Don't want it Baudelaire__  
><em>_Just glitter lust_

Itachi posa ses mains aux hanches de la jeune fille. La musique envahissait son âme. C'était comme si on abusait de lui. Il n'était pas de taille. Il se laissa emporter. Par le désir. Par les envies. Il bougea, l'accompagnant. La jeune femme, au regard changeant, innocent et joueur tourna légèrement la tête. Lorsque ses lèvres furent trop proches de celles d'Itachi, elle s'éloigna. Son nom? Son âge ?

"J'en ai rien à foutre."

_Switch me on__  
><em>_Turn me up_

Itachi parcourut son ventre. La jeune femme se laissait aller. Comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Comme si… Elle était née pour ce genre de choses. Un être programmé pour satisfaire ces besoins là, de ceux qu'on n'ose exposer aux enfants, mais qu'ils découvrent tous par découvrir un jour. Et puis, les enfants meurent, pour devenir de véritables bêtes. Avides de sexe. La jeune femme tendait le cou. C'était un appel.

___I want to touch you__  
><em>_You're just made for love_

Itachi leva les yeux.

A quelques mètres de là, au cœur de la foule dansait une âme. _Seule._ Il croisa immédiatement son regard. Un homme était là. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes. La jeune femme contre Itachi se faisait plus sensuelle. Non. Elle se faisait plus sexuelle. Qu'attendait-il ? L'homme bougeait, au son d'une autre mélodie. Il oublia la sensualité. C'était terminé. Il y avait quelque chose de perturbant. De fort. Il serra la taille de la jeune femme, sans s'en rendre compte. Cette dernière poussa un gémissement muet.

_Bitch made me go to church but our revolutions_

_Revolution's so hard that it hurts._

Itachi continua d'observer l'homme. Son corps, fin et maigre percutait les lueurs agressives des lieux. Appartenait-il à ce lieu ? Qui était-il ? Itachi fut fortement surprise de constater que cet homme à quelques mètres de lui ressemblait beaucoup. Itachi se baissa, soufflant à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il continua d'observer l'homme.

Et cet homme lui adressa un sourire. Il n'était pas pulpeux, ni fruité. C'était de ces sourires là, qui nous glacent le sang. Ou nous fait bander toute une nuit. La jeune femme releva la tête. Elle remarqua enfin cet échange visuel, particulier et intense. Elle jeta un regard intrigue à l'homme. Ce dernier lui lança un regard, puis s'évanouit, au coeur d'une foule en transe. La jeune femme cessa ses gestes et sa danse. Elle se tourna vers Itachi, et sembla vexée. Elle le laissa. En seulement quelques secondes, Itachi se retourna seul au milieu de tous ces illustres inconnus. Et il avait semblait-il connu un début d'érection.

_When I said that I was at home, I wasn't really at home._

Itachi évolua dans cette foule, qui dansait toujours au son de basses violentes et assourdissantes. Soudain, les lieux devenaient comme malsains. Où était cet homme ? Etait-ce une apparition, destinée à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait certainement pas sa place? Il aperçut le bar. Peut-être aurait-il du s'y poser depuis le début, au lieu de chauffer cette pauvre adolescente. Elle devait même faire le mur tiens… Itachi commanda un cocktail à base de vodka. Le barman ne se fit pas attendre. Ni une ni deux, Itachi avait un verre apparemment très chargé devant les yeux. Il s'en saisit, se retourna. Il balaya la salle du regard, un espace, vide à l'écart. Avec des canapés. Il serait sans doute plus judicieux de se rendre là bas, plutôt que de continuer à danser dans un monde qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Mais, avant d'avoir pu faire un seul geste, Itachi entendit une voix. Chose remarquable, dans un lieu si chargé. Si coupé des notions de retenue, et de limites.

-T'as perdu quelque chose on dirait.

Il se retourna. C'était une voix d'homme. Le danseur fuyard était juste là. Derrière lui. Il tenait un verre de whisky à la main, et arborait un léger sourire. Ses yeux, comme plissés lui donnaient un air particulièrement narquois et superieur. Mais cette expression était loin d'être agaçante. Au contraire. Elle en était même _hypnotique._

_Once I was told, by someone I didn't know, 'bout this place I couldn't go, Oh no._

Itachi ne répondit tout d'abord pas.

-C'est à moi que vous parlez ?

-A ton avis. A qui voudrais-tu que je parle…?

-Je ne suis pas seul dans cet endroit.

-Pourtant, c'est toi que je regarde.

L'homme accoudé se redressa. Il s'avança vers Itachi, ils devaient faire à peu près la même taille. Mais, la carrure d'Itachi semblait plus solide. Il tendit la main au jeune professeur.

-Madara. C'est mon nom.

Itachi hésita à serrer cette main là qu'on lui présentait. Enfin, il se décida. Madara serra la main de l'homme, et s'approcha de lui. Il était si proche que ses lèvres se retrouvèrent au niveau de son oreille gauche.

-Qui que tu sois, je sais que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici.

Itachi ne repoussa pas Madara. Il resta là. Enfin, Madara s'éloigna, lentement, prenant le temps de fixer attentivement son interlocuteur. Itachi comprit alors pourquoi il avait bandé si vite. Ce type là était très doué pour se rendre irrésistible. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais considéré comme homosexuel. Il ne se posa aucune question. Les faits étaient là. Il était dans ce club, bondé de monde et il y avait cet homme là qui l'avait apparemment pris pour cible. Et puis, lui aussi était devenu sa propre cible.

_When your heart beats too hard,_

_have a bit of him in there with you,_

_to make it through the Wintertime_

_Autumn in long coats._

Madara sortit en premier. Il s'alluma une cigarette.

-Un prof, s'exclama Madara en tirant sur sa cigarette, c'est pas si surprenant que ça en fait.

Itachi imita le geste de Madara, et s'alluma une cigarette. Madara jeta un regard insistant à son nouveau partenaire de soirée. Il lui lança une expression, toujours malicieuse, un brin osée.

-Lucky Strike, souffla t-il en fumant.

Itachi hocha la tête. Les basses étaient encore fortement audibles. Ils étaient devant, dans la rue, et la nuit était glacée. Il devait faire deux ou trois degrés. Itachi, détendu et habitué au froid profita de cette curieuse entracte, en compagnie de cet illustre inconnu. D'ailleurs…

-Tu fais parti du _« clan » _Uchiwa, hein ? demanda furtivement Itachi.

Madara mit de longues secondes à répondre, profitant de la curiosité d'Itachi.

-Le monde est parfois petit, répondit-il.

Son regard avait quelque chose de félin.

-Tu n'y vois rien de malsain, n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi savait où cet homme voulait en venir. Même clan, même sang. Itachi soupira. Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre nous.

Le timbre de la voix d'Itachi rafraîchit d'avantage la ruelle sombre et vide. Madara n'en fut pas vexé. Au contraire. Il semblait même satisfait.

-C'est vrai…_Itachi-sama._

Madara avait détaché chaque syllabe de sa phrase.

C'était un long poignard, affuté et grandiose, dont la pénétration brutale était une véritable extase.

Itachi ignorait s'il devait répondre quoi que ce soit à cette appellation. Il n'était en rien le supérieur de Madara, et comme il devait être un peu plus âgé que lui il trouva même cela étrange que ce fut lui qui soit à ce point respecté.

Ce soir là, quand Itachi était entré chez lui, après quelques verres en compagnie de Madara, sa vue était encore plus floue que d'habitude. Il n'avait jamais eut un regard de rapace. Il était quatre heures du matin, et il n'avait pas réveillé son jeune frère. Ce dernier s'était endormi sur le canapé, certainement en attendant le retour de son aîné. Itachi l'avait observé, pendant d'interminables minutes. Il se sentit coupable, et il rêva.

Cette nuit là avait été particulièrement agitée, et il ignorait si tout ceci appartenait réellement à la réalité… Il ne voulut pas en savoir d'avantage, emprunt à de violents fantasmes nocturnes, où son souffle s'était retrouvé perturbé.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Itachi s'éveilla avec difficulté. Il désactiva son réveil, et se redressa lentement. Il contempla les aiguilles du cadran. Six heures. Cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'il s'était endormi et avait encore le goût de l'alcool en bouche. Il soupira. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, et prêt pour se rendre au lycée, il croisa son frère. Il se préparait un petit déjeuner particulièrement léger, et ne se retourna pas lorsque son frère débarqua dans la cuisine. Itachi cru tout d'abord qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à gagner la salle de bains, la voix du jeune homme résonna.

-T'étais où cette nuit ?

Itachi ne bougea pas. Il se massa l'épaule. Son corps était courbaturé, certainement à cause de ce long moment où il était resté appuyé dans le froid, devant à fumer en compagnie de Madara.

-Je suis sorti.

-J'ai remarqué.

Le jeune garçon se retourna. Ses traits étaient similaires à ceux d'Itachi. Sans doute se différenciait-il de son aîné par l'expression de ses sentiments. Et, cette fois-ci, la colère habitait son visage. Un visage fin, à la limite de l'androgynie.

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé comme ça ? Je t'attendais, tu ne m'as même pas prévenu.

-Je t'ai laissé un message.

-Trop vague, je me suis inquiété.

-Ce devrait être à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi, _Sasuke_.

Sasuke bu nerveusement son chocolat chaud.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu pars comme ça. C'est tout.

Il évita soigneusement le regard de son frère. Itachi s'approcha de lui. Sasuke se figea, hautain et particulièrement froid. Itachi attira son frère contre lui, le serra de longues secondes. Il passa une main à ses cheveux. Le jeune garçon soupira, puis inspira l'odeur rassurante et masculine d'Itachi. Ils restèrent là de longues secondes. Sasuke esquissa un faible sourire, qu'il tentait de contenir.

-J'ai cours, finit-il par dire.

Itachi baissa le regard vers la chevelure noire de Sasuke.

« Je te signale que j'enseigne dans la même école que toi. »

Itachi avait travaillé, très dur cette journée. Il était resté un peu plus tard au lycée. Il rangea ses affaires, correctement dans son sac. Son téléphone vibra. Il s'en saisit.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

_Madara. _Il saisit son sac, sortit de sa salle, la verrouilla.

« Je travaille. »

Itachi gagna la salle des professeurs.

« Incroyable… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais si tu étais libre, samedi prochain… »

Itachi démarra le moteur de sa voiture. Il hésitait. L'expérience de la veille lui avait démontré à quel point cet univers étrange était intense. Intense, et à des années lumières de ce qu'il était lui. Un …Petit professeur, un brin bourgeois, respectable. Loyal. _Attentif…_

« Et, qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« Reviens au club. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir achevé ma tâche, comme un fantôme. »

« Ta tâche ? »

« Reviens, d'accord ? »

_« D'accord. »_

Mardi.

_I'm taking it slow_

Mercredi.

_Feeding my flame_

_Shuffling the cards of your game_

Jeudi

_And just in time_

Vendredi

_In the right place_

_Suddenly I will play my ace_

Samedi

Itachi ôta sa cravate. Il observa sa silhouette, son reflet dans le miroir. Il se retourna, apercevant Sasuke. Il portait un sac à son épaule, et avait ses chaussures aux pieds.

-Tiens, tu es là, s'étonna t-il face à son jeune frère.

-Oui. Je vais chez Sakura ce soir.

- Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part. C'est une fille très gentille.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Je reviendrai pour midi, demain.

Itachi hocha la tête. Ce promettait d'être plus simple, dans ces cas là…

_Et c'est ainsi qu'Itachi Uchiwa commença à mentir, à cacher. Deux vies s'étaient offertes à lui. Et l'une ne pouvait s'épanouir sans l'autre. _

Itachi trouva une place, où se garer très facilement. Il devait avoir pourtant beaucoup de monde ce soir. Et, en effet comme il s'y attendait, la foule était compacte, le club plein à craquer .Fumant une cigarette, Madara suivait le jeune professeur du regard. Il jeta sa cigarette, blasé, et vint à sa rencontre. Itachi tourna la tête, et le reconnut.

-Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu allais me faire faux bond…

-Je n'ai qu'une parole, répliqua froidement Itachi.

-Ne va pas me dire que tu as accepté pour une putain de notion d'honneur…

Madara sourit malicieusement. Il approcha ses lèvres de la joue d'Itachi et y déposa un lent baiser, particulièrement sensuel. Sa main longue et veineuse parcourut brièvement son flanc.

-Bonsoir, Itachi.

Itachi hocha la tête.

Et une fois encore, Itachi disparaissait de ce monde pour ces plaisirs qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il s'agissait d'un Léthé, qu'il buvait sans fin. Peu à peu, chaque souvenir de la vie de sa réalité disparaissait pour laisser place à l'instant présent. A Madara. A ses mains. A sa langue joueuse et à son souffle, tout contre son oreille. Être malsain s'apprenait-il, en définitive ?

_I wanna know_

Où avait-il appris à danser de la sorte? Où avait-il appris à pénétrer l'esprit de ses victimes avec tant de délectation et d'obscénité ?

_I__s there anyone on the floor? _

Pourquoi avait-il ses mains juste là? Pourquoi était-il doué à ce point ?

_Who can suck me like a whore?_

"_Sans doute n'as-tu pas idée, Madara… A quel point j'ai envie de te baiser, maintenant, malgré la centaine de types autour de nous."_

_Who can make me scream for more?_

Madara entraîna Itachi dans une de ces sales dites "VIP". Il ricana, fermant la porte derrière lui. Une baie vitrée donnait sur la foule, en bas. Des canapés étaient à leurs dispositions. Il porta un doigt devant ses lèvres, implorant un silence impossible.

-Tu as vu ce que je suis capable de faire !

-Combien de bites as-tu sucé pour avoir accès à cet endroit ?

-Oh, une seule.

Madara lança une expression malicieuse au possible à son compagnon. La pièce était pleine de bouteilles de champagne, de boîtes remplies de confiseries. Il y avait un mini bar. Madara éteint la grande lumière. Ils étaient éclairés par les nombreuses lueurs du club.

-C'est pas grand-chose, dit Madara, rien n'est trop beau pour toi j'imagine…

_Shame, such a shame_

_I think I kind of lost myself again_

Itachi ne répondit pas. Madara s'était approché de lui et avait déjà trouvé le chemin de son sexe. Madara le caressait, là. Il le fit reculer contre le mur. Itachi avait cessé de réfléchir. L'homme se mordait les lèvres, en un sourire pervers. Alors qu'il le branlait violemment, Itachi saisit Madara au cou. Il serra. Lentement. Le sourire de Madara s'évapora. Il continua cependant ses gestes, et un gémissement excité s'échappa de sa gorge.

_« Ainsi es-tu de ces hommes là, Madara ? »_

Il scruta le visage d'Itachi, il l'implorait en silence.

_« …A aimer souffrir… »_

Itachi approcha brutalement Madara. Il l'embrassa. Sa langue trouva la sienne, et l'échange fut animal.

Itachi repoussa Madara, le guidant vers le canapé, au rythme des sons extraordinaires provenant des basses. Ce dernier recula, essoufflé. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur. Mais, il bandait surtout comme un malade. Itachi s'approcha de lui, et Madara attira agressivement le jeune homme par la ceinture. Il la défit. Itachi ferma les yeux, tenant la chevelure de Madara. Sa langue était parfaite. Longue et rapide, contre son corps incendiaire. Il s'écroula dans le canapé, retenant une plainte de plaisir incontrôlée. Madara, à genoux entre ses jambes suçait avidement son entrejambe chaud et perturbé. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la honte. Pour la gêne.

_Day, yesterday_

_Really should be leaving but I stay_

Itachi s'accrocha au canapé, le souffle troublé.

_« Madara… »_

Il ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière. Et la langue de Madara était encore là, encore plus présente. Elle jouait avec lui, comme jamais personne n'avait joué avec lui. Alors qu'il pensait jouir dans la seconde, Madara ôta la verge d'Itachi de ses lèvres. Itachi, les yeux clos les ouvrit. Madara l'avait chevauché. Il se tenait, sur lui, les jambes écartées, cambré. Il bougeait, comme sur la piste de danse. Une lueur baignait, dans son regard.

_Say, say my name_

Itachi posa ses mains à la taille fine de Madara. Il ne portait que sa chemise. Il était à moitié nu… Sur lui, dans ce club.

_I need a little love to ease the pain_

Madara se pénétra avec le sexe de son partenaire. Il poussa une expression de plaisir excitée, bougeant sensuellement. Il était devenu le plus attirant. Le plus vivant.

_I need a little love to ease the pain_

_It's easy to remember when it came_

Madara griffait, se retenant au torse d'Itachi comme il pouvait. La profondeur de ces gestes. La beauté du visage d'Itachi emprunt à un plaisir aveugle. Et enfin, leur danse interminable…


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Itachi n'avait jamais baisé qui que ce soit de cette manière. C'était plus qu'une baise. C'était au-delà de tout. Plus fort que l'honneur, que les autres, que lui-même. Il oubliait peu à peu ce qui l'avait rendu heureux dans son autre vie. Car, désormais il en était certain. Deux parts de lui-même s'étaient scindées en lui. L'une d'entre elle appartenait aux basses sourdes de cet univers sombre, désenchanté. L'autre…

Qui était-elle, déjà ? Il l'avait déjà effacée…

La chevelure de Madara, complètement désordonnée. Les coups de reins interminables et divins d'Itachi. Enfin, l'abandon total. L'extase de Madara fut si violente qu'à la simple vue des traits de son visage, Itachi le suivit. Le regard flou, évaporé par ce plaisir, Itachi expira chaudement.

_« Tu as eu mal ? »_

Madara s'alluma une cigarette. Il jeta un regard à Itachi, et un sourire narquois apparut à son visage.

-Tu me parles comme si j'étais un jeune puceau, répliqua t-il en un murmure.

La fumée s'évapora dans la pièce, toujours plongée dans le noir, éclairée par les lumières violentes du club. Madara observa la foule au travers de la vitre, un ongle caressant ses lèvres.

-Il est tôt, déclara t-il en constatant qu'il était trois heures et demie du matin.

Itachi scrutait Madara.

-Nous devrions retourner danser, tu ne crois pas ? Toute cette foule qui s'excite sans moi, je vais commencer à devenir jaloux…

Itachi dansait de nouveau. Le bassin de Madara, magnifique et lent. Avait-il arrêté de le prendre où continuait-il de le faire sans s'en rendre compte ? Madara dansait tout contre lui, et lorsqu'Itachi aperçut un homme au bar, les yeux rivés vers son partenaire, il ne pu s'empêcher de gagner son oreille, pour l'avertir.

-Il y a un homme étrange qui te fixe au bar.

« Ce n'est pas le premier. »

Madara lança un regard provocateur à Itachi. Il l'entoura de ses bras, approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

-Allez, touche-moi.

Les mains d'Itachi se posèrent à sa taille. Son regard était rivé vers l'homme là bas. Il arborait un air menaçant, une cravate parfaite et un costume foncé. Il croisait les bras, et ne quittait pas Madara du regard. Il ne se sentait pas jaloux, loin de là cette idée. Il aimait qu'on puisse désirer Madara. Cette idée l'excitait même. Mais, cet homme là au fond n'avait pas l'air emballé pour le moins du monde par son partenaire obscène. Il le fixait comme un objet, un produit très intéressant. Comme s'il était venu faire ses courses, l'homme devait tenter de chercher le défaut technique de Madara. Mais, il n'en n'avait pas car il était parfait.

« Arrête de le regarder comme ça, tu es en train de m'oublier complètement. »

Madara mordit l'oreille d'Itachi. Son souffle chaud vint aux tympans d'Itachi.

« S'il t'intrigue à ce point, paye-lui à boire. »

Madara s'éloigna d'un seul coup d'Itachi. Ce dernier le suivit du regard. La malice occupait les pupilles de son compagnon pour le moins joueur. _Madara avait disparu. Une fois de plus, Itachi se sentait comme dans un rêve. _

« Votre ami. Comment s'appelle t-il ? »

Itachi tourna lentement la tête vers l'homme. Son visage était inquiétant. Jamais il n'avait rencontré un homme pareil, doté d'un physique aussi étrange. Sa face n'avait rien d'humain. Etait-ce un serpent ? Ses deux yeux le confirmaient. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui vous glaçait le sang. Sa voix ? Son attitude… ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, répliqua lentement Itachi.

Il était sûr de lui. Il n'était pas impressionné par l'homme. Il resta donc calme, et sûr de lui.

-Il danse très bien, admit-il, j'ai rarement vu un homme allier autant de sensualité et de maîtrise dans ses gestes. Et pourtant, regardez où nous sommes ce soir, dans ce club de bas étage.

-Bas étage ? répéta Itachi.

L'homme marqua une pause. Il sortit un cigare de sa poche. Ses gestes lents et calculés indiquaient qu'il en avait l'habitude.

-Tu sais, des clubs comme ça, j'en ai vu. Pas un, ni deux. Une centaine, et encore j'suis gentil de me montrer trop modeste là-dessus. Ici, c'est commun. Banal.

-Pourquoi venez-vous ici alors ?

L'homme commença à fumer son cigare, après en avoir coupé l'extrémité. Il observa la fumée sortir d'entre ses propres lèvres, puis tourna les yeux vers Itachi.

-Je cherche quelque chose.

Itachi ne dit rien. Cet homme se montrait particulièrement mystérieux. Il souffla à l'oreille d'un jeune garçon, à ses côtés. Apparemment, ils étaient venus à deux. Le jeune garçon s'éloigna.

-Sai ? demanda t-il alors que le garçon partait.

Il se retourna.

-Deux !

Le jeune garçon appelé Sai –qui devait avoir l'âge de Sasuke- hocha la tête, et disparut dans la foule. L'homme marqua un long silence, accoudé au bar, aux côtés d'Itachi.

-Je cherche des gens tels que votre ami. Capables de provoquer des orgasmes visuels, vous voyez le genre ? J'ai un projet, vous savez.

-Quel genre de projet ?

Itachi reconnut Madara, au milieu de la foule. Il se distinguait clairement des autres, c'en était sûr. Il croisa son regard.

-Le genre de projet qui forge une vie.

Itachi tourna la tête vers l'homme.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ? demanda t-il.

Madara se mordait les lèvres.

-Car votre ami pourrait m'aider à le réaliser.

Itachi ne dit rien.

-Je vais financer un club, dit-il simplement, mais sachez que ce club là…Ne ressemblera à aucun autre.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus, qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus ? »

-Vous. _Vous avez l'air complètement perdu. Et lui. Il ne l'est pas. _

L'homme sortit une carte de sa veste. Il la tendit à Itachi, ne bougeant pas. Ce dernier finit par se saisir de la chose. Il l'inspecta.

« Orochimaru : 5548622365 »

Après avoir attentivement lu le nom plusieurs fois, il releva la tête. Le jeune Sai était là, et tenait deux cocktails dans les mains. Il tendit le verre à Itachi. Ce dernier accepta, un brin hésitant. Madara vint les rejoindre.

-Vous tentez de me négocier à un prix intéressant, Itachi-sama ? Plaisanta t-il en se mettant à ses côtés.

Adoptant un comportement mi-sauvage, mi-hautain, Madara jetait de brefs regards à Orochimaru, sans vraiment s'intéresser à lui.

Lorsqu'Itachi revint chez lui, à six heures du matin et qu'il trouva la maison vide il en fut particulièrement soulagé. Il avait oublié que Sasuke était parti dormir chez son amie. Il soupira en arrivant dans sa salle de bains, observant son reflet. Ses yeux étaient complètement défoncés. Il avait besoin de dormir. Son front suait, et il avait un mal de crâne terrassant. Il se coucha.

Midi et demi.

Itachi tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Il porta ses mains à son visage, expira lentement. Il tourna la tête. Il ne sursauta pas, mais son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement.

-Sasuke ?

Son jeune frère, à côté de lui avait les bras croisés.

_-Nii-san. _

Sasuke ressemblait à une statue. Il le regardait, là allongé dans son lit. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se déshabiller. Itachi se redressa.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tu…Es sorti hier soir.

Itachi ne dit rien. Il observa son frère, et garda le silence.

-Je vois…

Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, le regard vide.

-Sasuke. Attends.

Itachi se leva. Il observa son frère. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait parler.

-Je sais que…

-Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, _Nii-san_. Je…Je ne suis _que _ton petit-frère.

Il ne se retourna pas. Quelques larmes apparurent à ses yeux, et il préféra quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'Itachi se retrouva seul, il se rassit à son lit. Décidément, cette chambre n'arrêterait jamais de tourner ? Il soupira, se saisit de son portable. Un nouveau message.

- Etonnant…

_« Bon, et bien…A la semaine prochaine, « Itachi-sama ». Laisse ton portable allumé dans la semaine, d'accord ? »_

Itachi plissa le regard.

_« Je ne sortirai pas la semaine prochaine. »_

_« C'est une blague ? »_

Réponse instantanée. Itachi esquissa un vague sourire.

_« Je ne crois pas que toutes ces sorties me mènent quelque part. »_

Les minutes passaient.

_« T'es déjà nulle-part. Imbécile. »_

Itachi déposa son portable à son oreiller. Il se leva. Il quitta la chambre, après avoir répondu qu'il viendrait comme convenu le samedi d'après. Il conserva son portable allumé toute la journée et n'eut de nouvelles de Madara. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se rendit à son premier cours de la journée, à neuf heures précises, il reçut les félicitations du directeur du collège. Il serra la main de ses collègues, bu un café sans sucre. Il croisa le regard de la jeune secrétaire qui fantasmait sur lui depuis quelques années. Et il rentra chez lui. Une fois de plus, le phénomène s'était reproduit.

Il attendait.

Désespérément.

_« Putain de samedi…Pourquoi…Es-tu si lent à venir à moi ? Me détestes-tu, toi que j'adore ? » _


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Itachi croisa les bras. Il s'avança dans la salle d'examens. Il jeta un regard à sa montre. Quinze heures. Il était mercredi et une quarantaine d'élèves se trouvaient dans cette grande salle. Il observait les jeunes étudiants, attentif. Il restait une heure à tenir. Il gagna le fond de la salle, après avoir fixé sèchement un élève qui tentait d'entrer en communication avec un voisin. Il s'assied, décidé à corriger les trente copies de l'interrogation de la veille. La plume de son stylo rouge n'eut le temps de se poser à son papier qu'une vibration silencieuse se fit sentir le long de sa cuisse. Il leva les yeux, et sortit le portable de sa poche. L'écran allumé indiquait qu'un message non-lu venait d'arriver dans sa boîte de réception. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Madara »

Il remit le portable dans sa poche, et attaqua une première copie. Il était si intrigué par le message qu'il n'avait pas osé lire en pleine surveillance qu'il écrivit à plusieurs reprises le mot « message » au cours de sa correction. Agacé, il posa son stylo, et craqua. Il lu le message.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

Il poussa un soupir sourd et fatigué.

_ « Je suis en surveillance. Il y a cinquante élèves dans la pièce, et je finis dans une demi-heure. Ne me dérange pas. »_

Il ne fallut pas trente secondes à Madara pour répondre. Très discrètement, Itachi lisait le message. Il resta bloqué sur sa réponse.

_ « Intéressant. Je suis en train de penser à toi, là. Et à ce que tu m'as fait au club. Je vais me toucher, je crois. »_

_ « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »_

_ « Arrête de jouer le prude, s'il te plaît. Je te connais maintenant, je sais que tu n'as rien de prude, rien de pur…Tu n'es qu'une bête. Une bête qui aime me prendre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as adoré ça.»_

Itachi releva la tête. Aucun élève n'était tourné vers lui, et ses échanges n'étaient connus que par lui-même. _Heureusement. _

_« Tu es en train de te toucher, là ? »_

_« Tu en as envie, c'est ça ? »_

_« Possible. »_

Itachi fixait son écran de portable. A l'affût de la moindre réponse.

_« Je t'avoue que mes caresses sont moins alléchantes que les tiennes. Mais, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je préférerais te branler, toi. Ma fellation était trop courte, hein ? »_

_« J'ai eu du mal à ne pas jouir entre tes lèvres, j'imagine que ça te suffira à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas si courte que ça. »_

_« Tu es un prof pitoyable, en contact avec une pute qui se masturbe en gémissant ton nom, quelque part dans un appart dégueulasse. »_

_« J'ai envie de toi. »_

_« Pauvre de toi. »_

Itachi se mordit les lèvres. Il tentait de rester calme, assis sur sa chaise, éloigné de tout. Son membre durcissait rapidement entre ses jambes. C'en était presque douloureux…

_« Tu aimes ça ? Jouer avec moi comme ça… »_

_« Ce n'est un jeu que s'il y a un perdant. Et nous gagnons tous deux, à nous faire bander l'un et l'autre, comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? Je vais bientôt jouir. »_

_« Déjà… Peut-être attends-tu que je puisse t'exciter d'avantage ? Et pour te dire quoi au juste ? Que, si je t'avais devant moi, tu n'attendrais même pas que je sois en toi pour déjà jouir ? Tu me connais, et je te connais. Tu es un grand sensible de ce côté-là… »_

_« J'ai mentis. Je ne vais pas jouir. Mais après ce message, ça va m'être difficile de tenir longtemps. »_

_« Vraiment ? Tu as ce que tu attendais ? »_

_« Oui. Je ne me touche pas. Mais, toi, tu as une érection de dingue et tu surveilles tes élèves. L'examen finit dans cinq minutes. Ca promet d'être drôle quand tu sortiras de cette salle…»_

Itachi relut le message plusieurs fois. Il ne répondit pas. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il reçut un message.

« _A samedi. »_

Itachi n'avait jamais éprouvé tant de désir et de haine à la fois envers une personne, en si peu de temps. Il eut très envie de débarquer chez Madara, de lui arracher les cheveux, et pourquoi pas, le violer. Les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui en fin d'après-midi, son seul souhait avait été de connaître l'endroit où habitait Madara, l'adresse de son appartement dégueulasse, comme il disait.

Ainsi Madara était-il pauvre ? Tant mieux. La colère d'Itachi était encore vive lorsqu'il accéléra dans sa rue, au volant de sa voiture. Etrangement, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Cette colère était certainement superficielle, un message de son cerveau qu'il ne contrôlait pas, un putain de sens de l'honneur sûrement comme dirait Madara. Quelque part, _Itachi avait adoré ça._

Il voulait que Madara lui envoie d'autres messages. Mais, Madara s'était montré particulièrement silencieux après cet épisode pour le moins excitant et agaçant. Le samedi soir, Itachi était parti sans avertir Sasuke. Il avait laissé un mot, plutôt vague indiquant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec des collègues au restaurant, déposé sur la table de la salle à manger. Il ignorait où était son frère. _Il allait certainement se débrouiller._ C'était un grand garçon…

Lorsque Sasuke lu le mot, il alla immédiatement le jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Il baissa le regard.

« Non. Non, _Nii-san._ Tu n'es pas au restaurant. Quelque chose est entré dans ta vie, et tu refuses de me dire ce que c'est. Et j'ai peur. »

Madara et Itachi s'étaient retrouvés à un autre club. Il ne s'agissait plus de cette discothèque de « bas-étage » selon Orochimaru. L'homme en question leur avait indiqué une toute nouvelle adresse. L'endroit était retiré, discret. De faibles lumières rosies décoraient l'entrée.

-On dirait une boîte de strip-tease des années 80, commenta Madara en levant les yeux vers Itachi.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. C'est vrai que cet endroit avait l'air…

-Glauque ?... siffla une voix.

Itachi se tourna.

-C'est sans doute ce que vous vous dites, n'est-ce pas ? Or, il s'agit d'un des clubs les plus intéressants qu'il m'ait été donné de visiter.

Orochimaru était là. Ce dernier hocha la tête en guise de salut. Il portait une paire de lunettes rectangulaires, malgré le fait qu'il soit minuit. Peut-être cachait-il quelque chose, ou bien était-ce seulement son « genre ». Chose qui n'était pas étonnante.

-Bonsoir, Orochimaru-san.

-Itachi-san.

Madara ignora l'homme lorsqu'il lui lança un regard. Ce dernier glissa une main au fessier d'Itachi, et leva les yeux vers lui une fois de plus.

« J'ai froid » dit-il d'une voix trop exagérée pour être sincère.

_Hey you see...__  
><em>_What's inside of me__  
><em>

Itachi, Madara et Orochimaru pénétrèrent les lieux. Premièrement, une porte teintée s'offrait à eux. Une fois franchie, une légère fumée vint aux narines du professeur. La main de Madara, cherchant son attention parcourait toujours son corps, discrètement. Itachi leva les yeux, regardant autour de lui. Il avança, lentement, Orochimaru leur ouvrait le passage. Peu à peu l'emprise de Madara se resserrait. Comme s'il craignait de le perdre. Itachi posa ses yeux sur les poitrines nues de ces femmes. Il fixa leurs visages. De véritables poupées de cire. Chacune d'entre elle était parfaite. Madara fronça les sourcils. Il jetait des regards à Itachi. Ce dernier était envoûté. Ils s'avancèrent dans ce lieu. La luminosité était plutôt faible, particulièrement chaude. L'air était lourd. Quelques plateformes, surélevées. Des cages dorées, et des femmes, dansant. Il y avait aussi des jeunes hommes, à peine majeurs. Certains étaient tellement attirants, qu'il les aurait emmenés dans sa chambre sans attendre leur autorisation. Chaque recoin de cette pièce était destiné à le faire bander.

_It's cellgamy, it's purety, no! It's privity.__  
><em>_What's inside of me…?_

Quelque part il le savait, chaque étape de sa vie l'avait conduit irrémédiablement ici. Chaque instant avait été soigneusement calculé pour lui faire comprendre que son univers était la nuit.

« Itachi, arrête. »

Il reporta son attention sur Madara.

-Quoi ?

-De mater ces salopes, comme ça.

-Orochimaru nous a invités.

Orochimaru tendit l'oreille, malgré la musique assourdissante. Il continua de marcher. Une quinzaine de personnes dansaient, collés serrés à leur droite. Certains étaient habillés. D'autres non.

-Tu bandes déjà comme un malade, déclara Madara en déposant sans gène sa main contre la virilité d'Itachi.

Ce dernier s'arrêta de marcher. Il attira brutalement Madara à lui, et murmura à son oreille. Orochimaru esquissa un sourire mauvais, et s'éloigna. Il gagna le bar.

Itachi parlait très calmement.

-Ferme ta gueule, et laisse-le. Il a un projet, tu sais. Et il se peut qu'on puisse l'aider. Il a besoin de nous.

Madara entrouvrit les lèvres.

-Ne me dis pas que tu … Y penses ?

Un sourire artificiel illumina ses traits. Un sourire nerveux. Itachi ne répondit pas.

-Tu disais « appartement dégueulasse », hein ?

Madara serra agressivement l'entrejambe d'Itachi. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation de douleur. Madara plaqua Itachi au mur. Il le dévisagea.

-Si j'écarte les jambes, c'est pour toi ok ?

-Ose seulement me dire que tu n'aimes pas faire bander la Terre entière.

Madara se mordit les lèvres. Ses pupilles folles croisèrent le regard d'Itachi, et il émit un petit rire.

-Tu as gagné.

_« Dites-moi, Orochimaru-san. Ce club là est particulier, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Orochimaru regarda alternativement Itachi, puis Madara.

-En effet. C'est_ le miens. _

-Ce club vous appartient ? demanda lentement Itachi, impressionné.

-Bienvenue, dit-il simplement, j'ai besoin de trouver un bon partenaire. Un genre nouveau.

-Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas un deuxième club ? demanda Itachi.

-L'argent, _Itachi-san._ Deux clubs. C'est ingérable. Bien que cet endroit me rapporte de quoi me payer quelques kilogrammes de MD et de la came de bonne qualité.

Itachi soutint le regard d'Orochimaru qui venait d'ôter ses lunettes.

-Disons que, si je pouvais financer une partie de ce club sans qu'il m'appartienne, cela me permettrait de m'investir pleinement dans mes petites affaires, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il sourit, puis déposa quelques cachets sous les yeux d'Itachi.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

_We are in a race between _

_Cocaine and catastrophy_

Itachi baissa le regard vers les trois pilules. Il releva la tête vers Orochimaru, et le contempla de longues secondes.

« _Cadeau de la maison_ » murmura t-il avant de lancer un regard complice non-partagé à Madara. Itachi se saisit des trois cachets. Il tourna les yeux vers Madara, qui avait l'air habitué à ces cachets se saisit d'un de ceux offerts par Orochimaru. Il l'avala, et commanda deux verres de rosé.

-C'est parti, murmura t-il seul.

Itachi fixa les cachets. Il savait ce que c'était. C'était de l'_extasy_. Il avait déjà, dans son adolescence croisé ce genre de petits comprimés miracles. Mais, il ne s'était jamais risqué à en prendre. Les paradis artificiels portaient bien leurs noms, et Itachi avait toujours refusé de se perdre dans l'illusion.

Il avala la pilule rose, laissant la troisième à Madara. Il la glissa dans sa poche, et Madara hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Il glissa ses doigts à son menton, l'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa lentement. Il fit pivoter son visage, lentement. La voix brûlante de Madara tapa à ses tympans.

-Je te promets, que cette fois-ci tu ne seras plus perdu. Tu vas savoir où tu te diriges...Lentement…Doucement vers…L'orgasme, _le ciel. _Tout disparaît, d'accord ?

Itachi ne dit rien. Il saisit la main de Madara, l'emmenant vers la foule, dansante. Quelques secondes suffirent à Madara pour monter les quelques marches qui menaient à une plate-forme, où une jeune femme venait de finir une démonstration chaude de danse. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Madara ôta sa veste.

"_Au Diable ces codes vestimentaires, dans mon monde les codes c'est moi."_

Madara bougeait. Une nouvelle musique retentit. Orochimaru observait, au loin à côté du bar. Itachi cessa tout mouvement.

_Where are you gonna go? _

Madara passa une main dans sa crinière noire. Les lumières semblaient varier, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion de plus du magicien sexuel. Chaque geste de sa danse aux allures mortelles faisait changer le monde autours. Itachi fixait le corps de son partenaire. Maigre, élancé mais désirable au possible. Il passait sa main, contre son torse, les lèvres mordues.

_There's nowhere to go now _

Les ténèbres de velour. Les basses. La langue de Madara. Alors, Itachi l'imaginait clairement. Il ignorait si c'était une hallucination. Si c'était un effet très rapide de la drogue qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Il ignorait si Madara avait vraiment ce collier de cuir, autour de cou et ces chaînes là qui lui tombaient parfaitement sur chaque partie de son corps. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Madara dépliait réellement les bras en sa direction.

_Trapped in this world, you're lost forever_

_There's nobody to save you_

Madara se saisit de la barre. Sa jambe interminable se plia et il s'y collait. Il tourna la tête. Son sourire vicieux. Ses yeux plissés, sa langue contre ses lèvres. Il tournait tout autour, et peu à peu la foule était sous son hypnose. Madara avait le pouvoir, il le savait. Chaque recoin de cette pièce lui appartiendrait bientôt, si …Ce n'était déjà pas le cas. Itachi était au cœur de cette emprise, entre rêve et réalité. La réalité était devenue le rêve. Il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller. Ses yeux resteraient clos pour l'éternité.

_In this place, in this time and space_

Peu importait la haine…

_Fear, hate and evil awaits you_

Lorsque plus l'univers tout entier devenait…

_Soon the siren will reign, better run from the pain_

Un bordel de plaisir qui l'entraînait toujours plus loin.

_Before the darkness will eat you._

Itachi connaissait sa première montée. Certes régulière, mais fulgurante.

Son sang devenait plus liquide encore. Ses yeux plus rapides. Il ingurgitait les verres de rosé qu'on lui tendait, sa gorge devenait parfois trop sèche. Il voulait Madara. Encore plus, ce soir. Il voulait le prendre encore plus longtemps, plus de fois, dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. Il levait les yeux vers les néons, et décrochait un faible sourire satisfait. Les lèvres de Madara s'approchaient de son cou. Les morsures… Celle-ci avait été particulièrement agressive. Si bien qu'Itachi avait du arrêter Madara avant que le sang ne s'échappe en trop grande quantité. Il ne sentait rien. Aucune douleur. A part le plaisir.

L'excitation.

Il voulait plus.

La tête d'Itachi lui tournait légèrement. Il entra dans les toilettes, se tenant le crâne. Il tenta de vomir une première fois, mais les nausées furent passagères. Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, il se redressa et croisa le regard d'un inconnu dans le miroir, devant l'un des lavabos. Il se lavait les mains. Il le regarda, sans se retourner dans le reflet du miroir.

-On se sent mal ? demanda t-il.

Un jeune homme blond, aux cheveux longs, accrochés bien haut était là. Il était très efféminé. Itachi aurait très bien le prendre pour une femme. L'homme en question haussa les sourcils. Itachi hocha négativement la tête.

-Je me sens très bien, merci…

-C'est toujours comme ça la première fois, commenta t-il en lui adressant un sourire malicieux, je voulais seulement me montrer poli…

Les basses du club parvenaient à ses oreilles, déformées. Elles étaient plus chaudes, plus graves. L'homme lui adressa un salut poli, puis quitta les toilettes. Itachi s'observa dans le miroir. Il toucha son visage, scruta ses pupilles dilatées. Il sourit.

_« C'est qu'on commence peu à peu à devenir le roi des imbéciles, Itachi.»_

Il passa sa langue à ses lèvres.

Madara avait longtemps dansé. Il avait attiré le regard de tout le monde. Il en avait perturbé plus d'un. Toute la soirée. Itachi était assis dans un des fauteuils de cuir, disposés dans un angle de la grande salle. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond, un verre de rosé dans la main. Sa chemise légèrement entrouverte après le passage de Madara laissait deviner un torse parfait. Il sentit que quelqu'un venait s'assoir, à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête.

_-Itachi-san_, vous êtes un homme extraordinaire.

Orochimaru.

-Vous aimez l' _« Eventail »,_ à ce que je vois.

-C'est ainsi que vous appelez cet endroit ?

-C'est son nom, oui.

Itachi scruta le visage d'Orochimaru. Il ignorait quel âge il avait. Mais, il n'était pas aussi jeune que lui. Il tenta de fermer les yeux, mais le cachet lui procurait une sensation de vivacité absolue. Il réussit, une fraction de seconde.

-Vous êtes banquier ? demanda Orochimaru.

-Professeur.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, en un sourire satisfait.

-Oui,_ un de ces métiers là…_J'imagine que personne ne sait que vous êtes ici.

Itachi hocha négativement la tête. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent.

-Ce n'est pas vous, on dirait.

-Ce n'est pas moi ? répéta Itachi.

-Sinon, pourquoi perdre son temps à sombrer ici ? Il n'y a que les _faibles_ pour devenir puissants ici. C'est comme si vous vous étiez blessé. A tenter d'être quelqu'un d'autre toute votre vie.

-Vous me connaissez depuis une semaine, répliqua t-il lentement.

Orochimaru s'approcha d'Itachi. Il le fixa, très sérieux.

-La MD dans vos veines. Les basses dans vos oreilles. Les jeunes hommes nus sous vos yeux. C'est votre univers, hein ? Je le sais, parce que très peu partagent mon monde. Mais, quand je croise le chemin d'un de mes semblables, je ne peux m'empêcher de le saluer. Et, je vous salue, Itachi-san.

Itachi baissa le regard. Il eut un rire bref.

_-Je ne vous ressemble pas. _Je…Ne suis pas du genre à rêver éveillé. Je n'ai pas ce …Courage ?

-Oh comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, seuls les faibles peuvent s'épanouir ici, et devenir puissants. Je ne suis pas un exemple de bravoure.

Orochimaru observa le visage d'Itachi emprunt aux effets de la drogue.

-Vous vous en rendrez compte. Très vite, je peux vous le garantir _Itachi-san._ Ce jour là, je vous accueillerai avec grand plaisir.

Le directeur releva la manche de sa veste. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son avant-bras, le frotta doucement, murmurant un faible _« très bien ». _

-Vous prenez de l'héroïne ?

Orochimaru ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire.

-On est curieux hein.

-Je ne toucherai pas à cette merde.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Avant d'enjamber le dragon, et de voler à ses côtés. Jusqu'à la fin.

Itachi n'était pas rentré chez lui. Sans savoir comment, il s'était rendu à l'appartement de Madara, qui était comme il l'avait exactement imaginé. Un véritable bordel, à l'image de « L'Eventail ». L'endroit était en désordre complet. Il y avait des sachets vides, des miroirs posés sur le sol d'une moquette grise. Les murs d'un blanc dépassé étaient parfois craquelés. Enfin, quelques boîtes de nourriture instantanée jonchaient le sol. Un long canapé rouge, fort confortable dominait la pièce, en son centre. Itachi s'y étaient endormi, le bras tombant. Madara à ses côtés, la tête en arrière dormait paisiblement.

La nuit avait été agitée.

Le matin se promettait d'être reposant.

Sasuke tenta de joindre son grand-frère douze fois. Il tomba sur la messagerie. Il ne laissa qu'un message, une seule et unique fois.

_« Je ne sais pas où tu es. C'est comme si tu t'étais perdu. Nii-san. J'ai peur pour toi. Dis-moi où tu es, s'il te plaît. Appelle-moi… »_

Lorsqu'Itachi ouvrit les yeux, après deux heures de sommeil, il se redressa lentement. Il avait la gorge particulièrement sèche. Il songea enfin à son jeune frère en voyant tous ces appels manqués. Il éteignit son portable, le posa sur la petite table de verre fissurée dans l'appartement. Il gagna la vitre. Le soleil était absent, et il pleuvait. Il fuma une cigarette, et patienta, attendant le réveil de son partenaire. Il semblait si inoffensif.

Il avait oublié les détails de la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Seul l'essentiel avait été retenu. Et l'essentiel, c'était la nuit. Il songea à Orochimaru. Il avait longtemps parlé avec lui. De courage lui semblait-il. Il ne se demanda même pas comment il avait pu en venir à parler de ça. Il tira sur sa cigarette, songea à prendre une douche mais préféra ne rien faire. Il se mit à haïr le soleil et l'existence du jour.

Une force avait quitté son corps pour toujours.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

Itachi prit sa respiration. Il fut complètement immergé, dans sa baignoire. Il garda les yeux fermés, de longues secondes.

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

L'apnée fut de courte durée. Il respira, à la surface, et se redressa. Il cessa tout mouvement. Oui, ça toquait.

-Sasuke ? demanda t-il.

-Oui, répondit la voix de son frère.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je pensais avoir entendu du bruit, mais tu es bien rentré.

Sa voix était particulièrement froide. Le visage d'Itachi s'obscurcit. Ah oui, c'est vrai…Il ne l'avait pas prévenu.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir tenu au courant de tes déplacements…

Ironie.

-Pardon ?

Itachi sortit de l'eau fumante. Il passa une serviette autour de sa taille, où les ongles de Madara avaient laissés des griffures suspectes et érotiques. Ses cheveux non-essorés coulaient, et il déverrouilla la porte. Brutalement, il l'ouvrit à la volée et se trouva devant son frère. Quelques larmes étaient apparues, à ses deux grands yeux noirs. Les mêmes que les siens, lorsqu'il était très jeune. Depuis, son regard s'était différencié. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur là. Itachi l'observa, le surplombant de sa taille impressionnante. Sasuke recula de quelques centimètres, le visage coupable et tourmenté.

-Tu n'es plus le même, _Nii-san_.

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il fixa chaque trait du visage de Sasuke, avec attention.

-Le même ? Répéta t-il avec lenteur.

-Je le sais, parce qu'il y a un endroit. Tu vas quelque part, je ne sais pas où et tu refuses de me le dire parce que tu me crois trop jeune, ou parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi tout simplement. Je t'ai toujours accordé ma confiance la plus complète, et…Je vois que tu n'en fais pas de même.

Sasuke observa le torse nu de son frère. Il remarqua les curieuses rougeurs.

-Tu…

Itachi baissa le regard. Il passa une main au dessus des traces, pour cacher.

Sasuke releva les yeux vers le regard de son frère. Il hocha lentement la tête, en reculant.

-Ah, c'est…Quelqu'un alors. Je…

Il fut pris d'un rire nerveux et bref.

-Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

Sasuke jeta un dernier regard à Itachi avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

-Sasuke !

Il ne se retourna pas, prit ses clefs et quitta l'appartement.

_  
><em>_When all this time I've been so hollow...inside ___

_I know your still there_

Itachi tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Il ouvrit les yeux, assis à la table de la salle à manger. Il aurait du aller au travail aujourd'hui. Il avait prévenu l'école qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'enseigner. Il avait prétexté une grippe vraiment très purulente.

_« Et si t'ouvrais un club ? »_

Itachi fit tomber quelques cendres. Depuis quelques temps, il s'était surpris à se parler, à lui-même. Un dialogue conflictuel, toujours à chaque fois, qui faisait rage dans sa tête.

_« Avec quel argent ? »_

_« Ne fais pas l'innocent. T'as beau être prof, le clan repose sur une fortune des plus déconcertantes. »_

_« Pourquoi j'abandonnerai tout ça ? »_

_« Tout ça quoi ? T'as rien. Tu te fais chier. »_

_« Sasuke. »_

_« Il ne pourra pas vivre au travers de toi toute sa vie. Tu le couvres trop. »_

Itachi ferma les yeux.

« Tu n'y vas vraiment pas dans la dentelle, Itachi… » S'exclama la voix de Madara.

Itachi se tourna vers Orochimaru.

-Alors ? Répéta t-il. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Orochimaru le fixa. Sa face de serpent était imperturbable. Son regard allait d'Itachi à Madara, très rapidement. Il croisa les bras et se mit à l'aise dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Ils se trouvaient à l'Eventail, à l'étage, dans les appartements du gérant. Le thème de la décoration choisi avait été de toute évidence les reptiles. Parfois, la décoration s'avérait même vivante. Madara saisit une jeune couleuvre très peu vive –ce qui était assez rare pour l'espèce-, et allait lentement entre ses doigts. Il l'observa s'enrouler, et aller tout contre son bras. Il ne dit rien, appréciant les caresses sensuelles de l'animal. Il souriait, jetant quelques regards intéressés à Itachi.

-Vous êtes en train de me proposer de vous…Confier l'éventail pendant une soirée, et ce…Afin de…Confirmer si cette aventure n'est pas plus forte que vous ?

Orochimaru parlait très lentement. Cela indiquait qu'il était probablement très réticent. Il observait ses nombreuses bagues, avant de commencer à se rouler un joint sous les yeux de ses potentiels partenaires.

-Vous savez que cette proposition là est fortement culotée, _Itachi-san_ ?

Madara caressa le serpent, qui se laissait faire. Il trouva sa place de prédilection autour de son cou. Son regard était particulièrement sombre.

-Je devrais vous confier des formalités confidentielles et…Je devrais vous accorder toute ma confiance ce qui est improbable, vous comprenez. Je ne vous connais que depuis…Trois semaines.

-Il se peut que j'accepte d'être l'objet de votre projet, Orochimaru-san. Et, vous savez pourquoi ?

Itachi se leva. Il se saisit d'un pendentif posé sur le bureau. Il s'agissait d'un serpent argenté.

-Parce que votre projet n'est plus le votre. Mais le_ nôtre._

Orochimaru se figea. Il commença à sourire largement. Itachi sépara les deux parties du pendentif. Le bijou contenait une petite poudre blanche. Itachi inspira. Il jeta le collier à Orochimaru qui l'attrapa au vol d'un geste.

-Vous avez été particulièrement rapide, fit remarquer Orochimaru, j'ai bien peur que vos intentions soient malhonnêtes.

Madara déposa le serpent lentement. Il baissa le regard, écoutant chaque parole échangée entre Orochimaru et Itachi.

-Vous ne le saurez jamais si vous n'acceptez pas ce marché.

-Et si vous refusez au bout du compte ? J'aurais perdu une semaine de ma vie à gérer cet endroit.

-Un congé gratuit, quel supplice…

Itachi se sentait très bien. Oh, certes la prisée l'avait mené très loin d'ici, mais il savait pertinemment ce qu'il disait. Il s'assied dans le fauteuil, sentant une chaleur monter à ses tempes.

-Vous pensez que je suis votre jouet hein ? demanda subitement Itachi, pourtant je ne suis à personne.

Madara se retourna. Il s'approcha d'Itachi, et réclama de l'attention, à la manière d'un chien, adorable et dangereux. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui tenant la main.

-On s'en va ? demanda t-il.

Itachi s'approcha du visage de Madara. Il porta un doigt à ses lèvres. Madara n'ajouta plus rien. Il reporta son attention sur Orochimaru.

-En vérité, je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Je n'en aurai probablement jamais. Je suis esclave de votre paradis d'artifices, _Orochimaru-san_.

Sa voix était plus chaude. _Plus belle._

-Seulement vous avez besoin de moi, hein ? Parce que, vous avez besoin de _lui._

Itachi tourna les yeux vers Madara.

-Il n'y a qu'un pauvre professeur innocent tel que moi pour tomber dans vos filets, c'est ça ?

Il ne croisa même pas le regard d'Orochimaru, profondément concentré sur le monologue d'Itachi.

-Considérez seulement que je me suis endormi quelques années, et qu'à présent, je suis éveillé. Mes sens sont décuplés, et je suis vivant.

Les traits d'Itachi s'étirèrent en un faible sourire satisfait.

-Je ne serai jamais votre homme. Vous avez besoin de ce nouveau club hein ?

Il se leva, et Madara se redressa aussitôt.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. _Moi aussi._

Sasuke resta devant le tableau des professeurs absents et fixa le nom de son frère.

-Ton frère est malade ? demanda une voix féminine.

Sakura. Elle semblait inquiète. Sasuke tourna les yeux vers elle, doucement. Il hocha la tête, négativement. La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

-Pourtant, c'est précisé qu'il…

Sakura s'interrompit. Sasuke venait de partir, sous son nez. Il accéléra le pas, quittant l'enceinte de l'école même s'il avait encore deux heures de cours. Les poings serrés, il se contenta de rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain, aux alentours de dix heures Itachi rentra chez lui. Il avait le visage particulièrement blême et les lèvres sèches. Ses pupilles étaient anormalement dilatées et il ne trouvait plus ses clefs. On lui ouvrit.

-Merci, Sasuke.

Il lui décrocha un faible sourire. Intérieurement, le cœur de Sasuke éclatait. _Le sourire de son frère. _

_-Nii-san_. Je suis désolé d'être…Parti comme…ça hier.

-Je suis parti aussi. Comme tu l'as constaté.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Je crois que je vais devoir me faire une raison…

Sasuke se tourna, laissa entrer son frère. Itachi était intrigué.

-Une raison ?

Le jeune frère se mordit les lèvres. Il se retourna. Son visage était paisible, harmonieux. Chose étonnante.

-Et oui. _Tout ne tourne plus autour de moi._

Lorsqu'Itachi s'endormit, il ne demanda pas à Sasuke pourquoi il n'allait plus en cours. Lorsque le soir arriva, ce dernier enfila son blouson, et attendit patiemment qu'Itachi se réveille.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

_I conjure up the thought of being gone__  
><em>_But I'd probably even do that wrong__  
><em>_I try to think about which way__  
><em>_Would I be able to and would I be afraid_

Sakura serra le volant de la voiture. Elle se mordit les lèvres, relisant le message de Sasuke une dizaine de fois supplémentaires_. « J'ai besoin qu'on vienne me chercher ce soir, mais comme je ne sais pas à quelle heure mon frère part tu vas devoir attendre aux alentours de vingt -trois heures. » _Il se passait des choses, elle le savait. Le frère de Sasuke était un très bon professeur, bien qu'impressionnant et plutôt froid. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait se tramer à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle s'était garée à une trentaine de mètres pour ne pas être vue, et la nuit tombait déjà. Elle demanda à son ami s'il comptait venir rapidement, mais reçu un message alors qu'elle composait le siens. « J'arrive. »

Sasuke débarqua. Il accéléra le pas et ouvrit la portière de la voiture de Sakura à la volée. Il s'installa à l'intérieur.

-Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ai absolument rien compris ! Je te préviens, cette voiture n'est pas la mienne, c'est les parents de Naruto qui me l'ont confiées pour la soirée…Je suis censée la laver !

Elle semblait extenuée.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il scruta l'obscurité, et vit la silhouette d'Itachi. Les phares de sa voiture clignotèrent. Enfin il entendit le moteur.

-Suis-le.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle ne posa aucune question, et s'exécuta. Le regard inquiet, elle se risquait à croiser le regard de Sasuke, rivé vers la plaque d'immatriculation de son aîné. Elle voulait lui demander ce qui valait cette filature. Mais, quelque chose l'interdisait. Comme si elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas poser de question.

Itachi se gara dans un parking privé, juste à côté de la façade de l'_Eventail, _toujours aussi rose, toujours aussi enchanteresse. C'était un lieu réservé à l'équipe du club. Orochimaru lui avait donné sa bénédiction pour ce soir. Il verrouilla sa voiture, ajusta sa veste puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Le videur le laissa passer, hocha la tête pour le saluer. Itachi répondit poliment. Il s'avança au cœur des basses, des silhouettes nues et de la légère fumée, du nuage qui régnait en permanence en ces lieux. Il tourna la tête, aperçut Madara au bar, il ne dansait pas. Pour l'occasion, Itachi lui avait demandé d'enfiler un costume qu'il lui avait coûté une fortune. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble, sanglé de cuir, dont la ceinture était incrustée de vinyle rouge.

Il attendait patiemment son maître, une coupe de champagne dans la main. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il sourit largement, aux côtés d'un homme qu'il avait déjà croisé quelque part, et un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Itachi-sama, je vais devoir vous vouvoyer maintenant c'est ça ?

Madara passa un bras à son dos, et dirigea ses lèvres à son cou. Il y déposa un lent baiser, entre agression et envie, longea son oreille.

_« Je dois danser ce soir hein ? »_

Les cages étaient vides. Ce soir, seules les plateformes étaient éclairées. Itachi hocha positivement la tête. Il remarqua le regard insistant de l'homme aux côtés de Madara.

-Bonsoir, dit-il en plissant les yeux tentant de se souvenir de l'identité de ce blond aux longs cheveux.

L'homme se courba légèrement, en esquissant un sourire malin et un brin vantard.

_-Itachi-sama, _quel honneur ce soir de converser avec vous.

Il poussa un rire amusé par ses propres paroles.

-On s'est déjà vu, non ?

L'homme se retint de ne pas rire.

-Ouais ouais. Vous n'alliez pas très bien aux toilettes, je crois. Vous avez fait du chemin en deux semaines.

Itachi tentait de se souvenir désespérément de leur échange, mais…

-On oublie tous certains détails sous MD, rassura l'homme blond en tendant sa main longue et fine, _Deidara._

Itachi serra sa main. Les yeux pénétrants et bleus de l'homme le scrutaient. Il se sentait dévisagé. Il avait l'habitude.

-Et lui, il pointa du doigt son ami aux cheveux rouges et aux airs particulièrement juvéniles, c'est Sasori.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, doucement. Il ne prit la peine de parler.

-Vous venez souvent ici, c'est vrai je vous ai déjà vu.

-Tout le temps serait plus approprié, précisa Deidara.

Madara aux côtés d'Itachi affichait un air parfaitement supérieur et amusé, ce qui indiquait qu'il se sentait vraiment très bien.

Il caressait la taille de son patron d'un jour.

-Nous sommes étudiants mais, ça nous gonfle je l'avoue.

Deidara poussa un soupir.

« Certaines choses vous aveuglent, et vous détournent de votre véritable objectif. Et la plupart du temps, vous ignorez même cet objectif qui est censé régir toute une vie. »

Itachi hocha la tête.

-La vie est surprenante, confirma t-il.

Le sourire de Deidara s'élargit.

-Il est minuit, annonça Itachi en se tournant vers Madara, _c'est à toi._

Sasuke se trouva face au videur.

-Papiers d'identité ? demanda l'homme d'une voix crue et sévère.

-Je…

Sakura paniqua. Elle tint le bras de son ami.

-On ne pourra pas rentrer.

-Il est là dedans d'accord ? hurla Sasuke.

Sakura recula, déglutit avec difficulté. Il fixa le videur, qui le dépassait d'au moins un mètre. Une lueur froide de colère planait à son visage.

_-Itachi Uchiwa est mon frère. _

Les sourcils du videur se haussèrent. Il se gratta le crâne, tournant alternativement la tête vers les portes du club, et vers Sasuke.

-Je…Je n'sais pas si j'ai le droit de te…

-Je veux le voir, s'il vous plaît.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas. C'était une voix confiante, et pourtant Sakura savait très bien que la retenue de Sasuke ne serait pas éternelle. Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude pour son ami avec qui elle avait tant partagé.

Les lumières s'étaient éteintes. Une silhouette se tenait sur la plus haute plateforme. Immobile, la personne se tenait contre une barre de lap-dance. Madara baissa les yeux. Il inspira, bloqua sa respiration, et leva les yeux. Il souriait. Les lumières s'allumèrent au rythme du morceau.

Madara bougea son bassin, de droite à gauche, de dos à son public. Certains hommes se regardaient, puis reportèrent toute leur attention sur l'homme. La crinière de Madara s'éleva dans l'air, et il serra la barre.

_A man with a Midas touch__  
><em>_Intoxicate me, I'm a rush_

Itachi observa Madara. Le regard de son partenaire était toujours dirigé vers lui. Madara posa une main à son sexe, au travers de son pantalon, passant le long de sa ceinture de vinyle rouge, levant l'autre à ses lèvres. Chaque geste semblait naturel. Comme si le destin de Madara avait été l'obscénité.

_Stop, you're making me blush__  
><em>_People are look__ing at us_

Madara s'enroula autour de la barre, à la manière d'un serpent. Il songea aux réserves d'Orochimaru, quelques étages au dessus d'eux, ces animaux là étaient une bénédiction de Dieu. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, lorsque les projecteurs rouges se braquèrent sur lui.

_I don't think you know, know_

Il tourna la tête une fois de plus vers son patron.

_« Itachi, nous sommes seuls vous et moi dans cette grande salle, où chaque individu a désormais envie de me baiser comme une chienne. »_

_I'm checking you so hot, so hot__  
><em>_Wonder if he knows, he's on my radar__  
><em>_On my radar, on my radar, on my radar_

Madara se cambra, descendit de sa plate-forme. Il fit signe au gars qui s'occupait du projecteur principal en souriant. Il marcha, contrôlant chaque mouvement. Il s'approcha d'Itachi, parcourant son corps de sa main. Ses ongles noircis de vernis s'arrêtèrent entre ses cuisses. Il jeta un regard obscène à Deidara qui le dévorait du regard. Son fessier. Ses doigts. Sa langue.

L'éclair de folie.

Madara bougeait comme un dieu. L'Eventail tout entier fut plongé dans un silence musical : seule la voix de la chanteuse résonnait, sublimant chaque déplacement du maître des sens.

_His eyes see right to my soul__  
><em>_I saw and lose self-control_

Itachi était pris d'une forte érection. Madara s'était éloigné. Il s'assied sur la plateforme, et écarta brutalement les jambes. Particulièrement souple, l'homme s'amusait de la situation, jetant des regards à une foule captivée. C'est ainsi que Madara glissa sa main sous son pantalon et se caressa lentement. _  
><em>

_Catch me looking again__  
><em>_Falling right into my plan_

Itachi voulait se déshabiller, aller le prendre dans l'instant. Qu'il continue de jouer avec lui, certes. C'était trop excitant, trop fort. Plus que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Il n'entendait plus les commentaires de Deidara, ni les commentaires positifs et exclamations d'admiration de la foule. Il voulait être en lui, là. Dans la minute qui suivait. Sa tête tournait, et il n'avait rien pris. La drogue qu'était devenue Madara le privait de tout. Et le maître était esclave. Les gémissements de Madara. Itachi ne pouvait les entendre, mais il pouvait les imaginer, car il les avait déjà entendus. Lorsque la voix de la chanteuse s'évanouit, que Madara accomplit son dernier geste et se trouva une fois de plus contre la barre, le regard fixe, défiant les projecteurs rouges, un sourire en coin, Itachi applaudit.

Alors les sons revinrent. Il reprenait contact avec la réalité, et la descente était brutale. Les applaudissements étaient si vifs, les exclamations unanimement positives. Madara se courba, sans modestie cependant, le regard toujours dirigé vers Itachi.

Ce dernier détourna les yeux quelques instants. Madara saisit un micro.

-L'homme qu'il faut remercier ici, c'est bien Itachi Uchiwa, déclara Madara en pointant du doigt son amant, propriétaire d'un soir de ces lieux magiques !

Itachi se figea.

_Sasuke le regarda_. Le souffle coupé, il entrouvrit les lèvres, puis les ferma. Il baissa le regard, comme pris d'une nausée. Il releva les yeux une dernière fois vers son frère et se retourna. Il s'éloigna vers la sortie, et Itachi se mit à courir. Il bouscula ses clients. Il n'avait jamais couru de la sorte. C'était comme s'il tentait d'échapper à la mort. Madara le suivit du regard, posa le micro et soupira.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

_Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside__  
><em>_Oh I don't even mind_

Sasuke sortit du club en poussant violemment la porte. Le videur le regarda, perplexe et ne dit rien.

-Sasuke, s'exclama Itachi en poussant la porte à son tour.

Il ne se retourna pas, les poings serrés. Sakura, qui l'attendait les bras croisés leva les yeux vers Itachi.

-On s'en va, ordonna Sasuke.

-Sasuke, attends !

-Et pourquoi j'attendrai ? Se retourna t-il en hurlant.

Cette fois-ci, il tremblait et pleurait. Il serra les dents, complètement hors de lui.

-C'est complètement honteux ce que tu fais. Tu reviens défoncé tous les soirs, tous les matins, et tu traînes des clubs de strip-tease. Et puis, il y a ce mec, là…

Il songea quelques instants à Madara.

-Je suis sûr que tu couches avec lui.

Itachi garda les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres figées. Il ne bougea pas.

-Tu tiens ce club ? Tu mènes cette double vie depuis combien de temps ? Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir. Tu me dégoûtes.

Sasuke baissa le regard.

-Tu n'es plus mon frère.

Il se retourna lentement. Itachi s'avança, il commença à pleuvoir.

-Ne pars pas s'il te plaît, demanda t-il la voix affaiblie par l'émotion. Chose très rare chez Itachi.

Sasuke s'arrêta de marcher. Sakura se tourna.

-Je ne pars pas. C'est toi qui es parti. Depuis longtemps.

Itachi scruta la chevelure de Sasuke. Il contempla son profil quelques instants, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, loin des néons de l'Eventail. Itachi se laissa tomber à genoux.

Il pleuvait franchement maintenant. Ses cheveux devinrent de plus en plus humides, et le videur hésita à s'approcher de lui. Il préféra ne pas bouger, rester à sa place. Les phares de la voiture de Sakura s'allumèrent. Il entendit le moteur. Itachi, les lèvres entrouvertes resta devant le club, sur le trottoir. L'averse était si violente. Il leva les yeux au ciel, gardant les yeux fermés.

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne l'apprennes pas de cette manière là. _Ototo._ »

Il lui sembla entendre quelques pas en sa direction. Madara était arrivé, un parapluie dans la main et surplombait Itachi, effondré sur le sol. La pluie ne vint plus à sa chevelure ébène, et il tendit la tête en arrière. Madara s'approcha, et il déposa un baiser bref.

Itachi resta plusieurs minutes, sans oser se relever ni oser prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de peur de perdre quelque chose d'autre.

-Maintenant, tu sais qui est de ton côté, et qui ne l'est pas.

Itachi devint vide. Profondément et totalement vide. Il essaya de se souvenir des mots exacts employés par Sasuke pour le décrire. Il abandonna. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il se redressa non sans peine. Madara l'aida, lui tenant le bras.

Il se retourna, observant les néons du club.

Le lendemain, Itachi appela l'école dans laquelle il avait enseigné deux ans. Il donna sa démission.

Un mois s'écoula après cette pluvieuse nuit d'hiver.

_« J__e l'ai fait parce que je voulais le faire, parce que j'avais besoin de le faire, parce que je devais le faire, mais surtout parce que tu disais que j'en étais incapable. »_

Itachi pénétra les lieux. On aurait dit un vieil entrepôt abandonné. Il inspira l'air. Un peu moisi. Il croisa les bras, accompagné de Deidara, Sasori, Madara et enfin Orochimaru, qui était quand à lui un peu à l'écart.

-C'est ce que tu as trouvé de mieux ? demanda Itachi en se retournant.

-C'est un trou à rat, je te le cache pas, avoua Orochimaru en souriant, mais _l'Eventail _était dans un état bien plus pathétique, il est évident que tu vas avoir besoin de quelques changements.

-Quelques changements ? répéta Itachi avec lenteur.

Il tenta de pousser une chaise, qui fit écrouler une table.

-Je dirai qu'il faut tout changer.

Madara hocha vivement la tête.

-On dirait mon appartement, murmura t-il, croyez-moi si je vous dis ça c'est qu'il faut s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Itachi s'avança.

-C'était un bar, c'est ça ?

-Exact. Le propriétaire était un grand malade. Il a buté sa femme et ses deux enfants avant de se pendre. Pas ici, hein ne va pas croire que ce lieu est hanté.

Le rire d'Orochimaru résonna dans la pièce jonchée de bouteilles cassées. Itachi scruta le fond de la pièce.

-On dirait que des groupes venaient se produire ici. Il y a un espace surélevé.

-Voilà les clefs, annonça Orochimaru en s'approchant d'Itachi.

Il lui lança un trousseau de clefs (il y en avait trois). Itachi le réceptionna au vol.

-J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. Il t'attend à l'étage. Là bas.

Il pointa du doigt un couloir, à sa droite. Il lança un regard à Deidara, Sasori et Madara.

-Je repasserai dans la semaine. Des gars viendront vous aider.

La silhouette reptilienne de l'homme quitta les lieux.

« C'est pas un trou à rat. Même un rat ne vivrait pas là dedans. »

Deidara fixait d'un air dégouté chaque chose qui se trouvait dans le bar abandonné.

-Je suppose qu'il va falloir beaucoup de patience avant de faire quoi que ce soit de concret ici.

Deidara se tourna vers Itachi.

-Il a parlé d'un cadeau c'est ça ? S'interrogea Madara en soulevant quelques poutres apparemment légères, tu devrais aller voir, Deidara cesse de faire la princesse et déblaie-moi cette merde.

Deidara lui lança un regard froid. Il observa la silhouette d'Itachi disparaître dans le couloir, dans la direction indiquée par Orochimaru. Madara triait quelques bouteilles vides, les mettant de côté. Il brandit une bouteille de whisky, intacte et pleine.

« Oh mais ! C'est un bon présage, ça. »

Itachi, après avoir remarqué la présence de quelques loges –probablement pour les artistes de passage- tomba face à une porte de bois massif. Elle contrastait fortement avec le reste du bar, poussiéreux au possible. Cet endroit là semblait même habité. Il constata que la porte était entrouverte. Il se risqua à l'ouvrir, après tout il s'agissait d'un _cadeau._

Itachi s'avança. Il s'agissait d'un appartement. Orochimaru avait menti. Il gagnait énormément d'argent. Quelques tableaux ornaient les murs. Une dizaine de miroirs, larges. Des petites tables basses, en verre et des canapés de cuir. Un écran large, plat dans le salon et deux salles de bain. Enfin, la chambre contenait un lit qui pouvait assurément contenir cinq hommes. Itachi s'assied, caressant les draps. Il savait qu'Orochimaru avait besoin de lui, et c'est pour ça qu'il lui offrait toutes ces choses. Il se laissa tomber en arrière.

Le spectacle allait bientôt commencer.

_I'm not the one who lies__  
><em>_I'm not the one who dies__  
><em>_Feels so empty I won't lie__  
><em>_Situation's fine_

Itachi était chez Madara. Il entra aux toilettes. Une musique violente et assourdissante résonnait dans tout l'appartement. Il ne remarqua pas Deidara, déjà occupé. Itachi leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il cessa son geste (il s'apprêtait à ingurgiter deux cachets supplémentaires)

-T'es en train de te branler là ou je rêve ?

Deidara haussa les sourcils. Effectivement, il se touchait bien, affaissé contre le mur. Il tourna la tête vers Itachi. Il continua ses gestes, pas gêné pour le moins du monde. Itachi avala sa drogue, avec lenteur.

-C'est possible. Mais c'est peut-être la drogue…

Deidara réussissait à parler plus distinctivement, malgré ses gémissements. Itachi se retourna. Il s'approcha du jeune blond, qui écarta brutalement les jambes.

-Sasori est parti tellement haut qu'il s'est endormi dans le canapé, annonça t-il en suffoquant.

-Tu attends peut-être que je fasse quelque chose ?

Deidara attira Itachi à lui, par la cravate. Les lèvres de Deidara se collèrent à ses joues, à son oreille. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Il se mordait les lèvres, incontrôlable et brûlant. Itachi serrait brutalement Deidara en une étreinte provocatrice et animale.

Deidara mordait les lèvres de son patron. Ils se frottaient, leurs jambes se croisèrent. Les baisers d'Itachi étaient chauds.

-Retournes-toi, ordonna sèchement Itachi.

Deidara s'était exécuté, les yeux baissés. Il s'accrocha au mur, cambré, les jambes écartées. Un geste, la ceinture d'Itachi s'était défaite. Il le pénétra et Deidara voulait griffer le mur. Il poussa un cri sourd, et Itachi lui passa une main à sa bouche. Il gémit, les yeux fermés. Son visage, crispé et excité.

_Grafitti demon god__  
><em>_Praised the great machine_

Deidara allait jouir. Il ferma les yeux.

___The only things we need__  
><em>_Cocaine and Vaseline_

Deidara ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur le sol, contre la fenêtre de l'appartement de Madara. Il sourit. Madara s'accroupit, et tendit une bouteille de _Malibu à la noix de coco _à son ami. Deidara tourna légèrement les yeux, toujours souriant.

-Toi, t'es mort, commenta Madara en se redressant.

Madara bu quelques gorgées, et s'éloigna de lui, le pas légèrement chancelant. Deidara était vraiment parti, à des années lumières d'ici.

Les jours, les nuits. Les semaines, peu à peu toute notion de temps perdait son sens.

Seule la quête d'un plaisir violent, concret ou imaginaire devenait l'objectif _d'Itachi._

_De Madara._

_De Deidara._

_De Sasori._


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Itachi entrouvrit les yeux. Il aperçut Deidara, allongé, Sasori, la tête reposée sur son torse. Sasori était complètement nu. Lui-même se trouvait à moitié allongé sur le canapé, Madara contre lui. Il dirigea une main à ses cheveux, et réalisa qu'il était attaché. Une paire de menottes l'empêchait d'écarter les bras. Il soupira. Il jeta un regard à Deidara. Il se souvenait très bien de ce moment où Deidara s'était proposé pour travailler à son compte.

_« Quand je vous regarde, Itachi. Je réalise que nous sommes tous perdus pour la plupart. Vous semblez détenir la clef. La réponse aux questions le plus profondes et délicates. »_

Itachi l'avait regardé, de côté. Il avait porté un cocktail à ses lèvres, et s'était hydraté. Un léger silence, couvert par les basses assassines de _l'Eventail._ Deidara scrutait le profil d'Itachi.

-Défoncé ? avait demandé Itachi.

-Un peu, mais pas assez pour ne plus savoir ce que je dis.

Deidara l'avait alors contourné puis s'était retrouvé face à lui.

-Je refuse de perdre mon temps, Itachi. Madara m'a parlé d'un club.

Deidara avait sourit. Itachi avait attendu de longues secondes avant de répondre.

-Vous avez à peine dix-neuf ans.

Sasori quand à lui observait la scène en silence. Itachi lui avait lancé un regard.

-Vous êtes d'accord avec lui, vous ? avait demandé Itachi.

Sasori avait croisé les bras, soutenant le regard d'Itachi.

-Il refuse de perdre son temps. Et, j'imagine que personne ne souhaite perdre son temps.

Sasori avait levé les yeux vers Deidara, et celui-ci souriait d'avantage.

-Vous êtes étudiants, avait précisé Itachi.

-Que ce serait choquant, monsieur le professeur…

Deidara lui avait parlé très lentement, s'approchant de l'oreille d'Itachi.

-Vous cherchez du monde. Madara me l'a dit. Oubliez un peu votre morale. Ou du moins, arrêtez de faire semblant d'en avoir une.

Itachi avait longuement observé les deux jeunes hommes.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Itachi avait accepté de les prendre comme danseurs au cours de son projet. Un projet fou.

Madara avait un regard mauvais, distant. Il croisait les bras, assis sur la table. Deidara écoutait attentivement, Sasori en fit de même.

-Il nous faut une danseuse. Je ne sais pas si un club exclusivement masculin serait particulièrement efficace.

Madara voulait sonder le regard de son patron pour le rendre mal à l'aise. Mais Itachi avait compris son petit jeu et resta tout à fait indifférent à sa provocation. Il prit soin de ne pas le regarder, et se focalisa sur Deidara. Ce dernier hocha la tête, croisa les jambes.

-Ouais, ça semble évident.

Il s'alluma une cigarette.

-Et où vas-tu trouver une femme qui vaille le coup de rejoindre cet endroit _magnifique _?

Il s'empressa d'écraser ce qui semblait être une araignée avec son paquet de cigarette vide.

-C'est vrai quoi, à part déblayer les déchets, les mecs d'Orochimaru n'ont pas fait grand-chose.

Il tira sur sa cigarette et admira sa propre fumée expirée.

-Certes, nous avons le chauffage maintenant. Mais, le matos ? Je veux dire, les lumières, les effets de scène, tout ça…T'y as pensé ?

Itachi hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr, je lui en ai parlé la dernière fois. Apparemment, il ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps avant de nous livrer quelques « merveilles de technologie », je ne fais que reprendre ses termes.

-Pourquoi une femme ? demanda subitement Madara.

Il décroisa les bras, se caressant les cheveux.

-La sensualité n'a pas de sexe. J'imagine que même le plus hétérosexuel des hommes trouvera sa part de féminité au travers des bons danseurs que nous sommes.

Itachi leva enfin les yeux vers Madara.

Il l'observa, de longues secondes et Madara ne cligna pas une seule fois.

-Es-tu jaloux, Madara ?

Deidara se retourna. Il scruta Madara. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers lui, et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-C'est ton club._ Itachi-sama _

A ces mots, Madara prit sa veste.

-Je vais nous chercher quelque chose pour ce soir, il n'y a plus rien chez moi.

Il ne se retourna pas, et quitta les lieux. Le lendemain matin, à dix heures précises, Itachi ouvrit les portes du club, jeta un regard à la façade grise et ennuyeuse de son club. _« Il va vraiment falloir que je refasse tout, ici… » _Itachi observa sa montre. L'annonce qu'il avait publiée sur internet cette nuit aux alentours de minuit lorsqu'il était chez Madara avait été commentée et lue une dizaine de fois. Quelques femmes devaient donc arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Il attendit, en se servant un verre de whisky. Des bruits de pas.

Il releva la tête.

-Itachi.

Orochimaru.

-Ah. Je ne t'attendais pas.

-Cache ta joie.

-Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai fixé un entretien pour trouver une danseuse.

-Une danseuse ? répéta Orochimaru amusé.

Il fumait un cigare. Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil et inspecta les lieux.

-C'est déjà plus joli que la semaine dernière, hein ?

-C'est loin d'être terminé.

-Je sais. J'ai des renforts. A quatorze heures, une dizaine de mecs. Crois-moi, tu l'auras ton club.

Il lança à Itachi un paquet, noirci emballé dans un plastique truffé d'inscriptions chinoises.

-J'en ai reçu une en trop, précisa t-il, il n'appartient qu'à toi d'ouvrir ce truc là.

-Et, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ta future meilleure amie.

« Excusez-moi… ? »

Une voix féminine.

Itachi tourna les yeux. La jeune femme arborait un corset rouge, constellé de satin noir. Elle s'avança, le pas fragile et retenu. Sa chevelure sauvage bleue se reflétait aux néons rouges installés dans la matinée. Une teinte violette et charmeuse s'était emparée d'elle. Son regard, félin et fascinant se posa sur Itachi. Elle tenait un papier dans la main.

-L'annonce, c'est bien ici ?

Itachi hocha positivement la tête, et Orochimaru adressa un salut poli à la jeune femme, puis quitta le club.

-En effet, répondit Itachi.

Itachi observa la jeune femme. Elle avait gardé son corset, mais avait ôté sa jupe de dentelle. Elle portait un ensemble alléchant, composé entre-autre, de jarretelles et de soie. Elle attendit le signal.

-C'est à vous_, Konan_. Montrez-moi ce que vous pouvez faire.

Il croisa les bras, resta debout. Il s'éloigna, scrutant la jeune femme. Les basses. La voix de la chanteuse_. Konan_ fit de lents mouvements, en accord avec la musique. Elle se serra contre la barre, fuyant le regard d'Itachi. Connaissant les paroles, elle se livra à un jeu de play-back sensuel et captivant. Itachi s'assied dans le fauteuil, à deux ou trois mètres de la scène.

_Nine inch heels come marching in__  
><em>_To please a black tied dirty old man.__  
><em>_Staring, sweating, barely caring,__  
><em>_Slurring, "Break me in."_

Alliant douceur et caprice, elle s'approcha brusquement de la barre de lap-dance, et ses doigts vernis s'introduisaient entre ses lèvres rougies. Ses yeux défiaient l'impassibilité fragile d'Itachi, dont les sens furent peu à peu perturbés.

_Give it up, give it up, give it up.__  
><em>_She'll give it up, if you wanna pay up._

Konan passa une main à ses cheveux, le corps secoué par le rythme de la musique. Elle se plaça devant la barre, descendant doucement. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à genoux, elle posa ses mains au sol, et se cambra.

Elle releva les yeux vers Itachi, derrière quelques mèches de cheveux. A cet instant précis, Itachi eut l'intime conviction que Konan ressemblait à Madara.

_Girls and boys in the red light district.__  
><em>_You can watch her spin 'round a pole just like a beauty queen._

Konan s'approcha d'Itachi. Dangereuse, incroyablement attirante et plus belle que jamais. Elle vint à ses pieds, se redressa lentement, continuant son manège sexuel et désirable. Elle tourna la tête, sensuellement, sans un sourire. Elle se tourna, son fessier était sublime. Itachi scruta son corps, tandis que le siens se durcissait de seconde en seconde. Cette femme était une créature de la nuit, faite pour le plaisir. Une créature comme…_  
><em>

_Boys and girls in the red light district.__  
><em>_Take it to my private room,__  
><em>_I can make you dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush._

Konan se retourna, claquant ses cuisses. Ses épaules. Ses doigts. Elle tourna autour de la barre. Les sons de la musique devinrent encore plus psychédéliques. Itachi n'avait pas pris de drogue aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il ignorait où il était. Il savait seulement qu'il regardait cette magnifique femme, qui l'emmenait dans son monde.

Deidara et Sasori, qui avaient passé la nuit dans l'appartement d'Itachi venaient observer le spectacle. D'un air agacé et supérieur, Deidara croisait les bras.

-Si Madara voyait ça…

Konan passa une jambe autour de la barre, et tourna autour. En un mouvement maîtrisé et naturel, elle menait sa danse avec envie et aisance.

_I'll make you wanna, make you wanna.__  
><em>_I'll make you feel hot and I'll make you feel right__  
><em>_so I'll spread my legs and just let go_

Sur les dernières notes du morceau, brûlant et toxique, Konan s'approcha d'Itachi. Son regard pénétra le siens, et Itachi comprit.

_ Il avait trouvé sa danseuse. _

Madara ouvrit les portes du club, d'un coup sec. Il arborait un sourire satisfait et ravageur.

-Je ne vous dis pas ce que j'ai trouvé, ça…

Il scruta la scène. Il s'avança lentement. La musique était terminée. Le spectacle aussi. Madara pencha la tête, de côté. Deidara jeta un regard amusé à Sasori.

_« Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? »_


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Itachi tourna la tête vers Konan. Elle se redressa, s'éloigna de lui. Itachi se leva de son fauteuil, et se retourna vers Madara.

-Madara, voici notre danseuse. Konan.

Konan haussa les sourcils. Ses lèvres teintées de rouge s'entrouvrirent.

-Je suis prise ?

-Oui.

Il ne s'était pas retourné pour la regarder, et se contentait de fixer Madara sans ciller. Le regard de ce dernier oscillait entre la silhouette féminine et dévêtue de la jeune femme et le visage impassible de son patron. Il déposa le sac au bar. Il baissa les yeux, les releva vers Konan. Il lui décrocha un sourire joueur.

_-Bienvenue. _

La jeune femme ne souriait pas. Elle hocha poliment la tête et garda le silence.

-Tu as eu du flair pour dégoter cette jolie fille, _Itachi-sama._

Il insista sur les derniers mots de sa phrase.

-Je n'aurais jamais assez de poudre pour cinq, c'est vraiment dommage !

-Madara.

Madara poussa un rire léger et arrogant.

-Oh ça va, il va bien falloir qu'elle montre qu'elle fait partie de la famille maintenant. …Ko…Konan, c'est ça ? Pardonne moi, Konan j'ai vraiment du mal avec le prénom des belles inconnues…

Le soir, Itachi ne se rendit pas chez Madara. Il n'avait pas envie de se défoncer, bien que son corps réclame sa dose. Il se força à rester à ses appartements, à ouvrir grand les fenêtres et à laisser un peu d'air pur (mais urbain) investir sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber en arrière. _Se laisser tomber._ Cette sensation était incomparable. Se laisser aller. Arrêter d'exister. Itachi se vidait un peu plus à chaque expiration. Il songea à l'énième cadeau que lui avait fait Orochimaru. Il se doutait ce que c'était. Certainement de quoi fumer, de quoi avaler. Itachi se redressa un peu.

Il avait posé le sac en plastique sur la table, juste devant lui. Il se redressa, et s'avança doucement. Il fouilla à l'intérieur du sac, tout en revenant s'assoir à son lit. Il n'avait pas passé de soirée seule depuis que son frère l'avait renié. Il profita du silence tout autour et d'un retour d'intimité. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde expiration. La solitude. C'était comme s'il y était devenu allergique. Il refusa de céder à ses envies, et à se rendre chez Madara pour lui faire l'amour une fois de plus. Il passa une main dans le sac, et fut surpris d'y découvrir un kit sous vide de deux seringues_. Et il la vit._

Itachi scruta l'héroïne de longues secondes. Il baissa les yeux, avant de ranger le tout dans le sac. Comme s'il en était effrayé, il plaça la drogue dans un des tiroirs de la table de chevet de la chambre, et s'étendit dans le lit.

_« Ce gars là veut me tuer. »_

Itachi ne rêva pas cette nuit, et pour la première fois s'endormit profondément. Son sommeil fut lourd, et il ne se réveilla qu'aux alentours de dix heures.

Les répétitions pour la première du Vinyle Rouge s'intensifiaient. Chacun devait être parfait. Le son, les éclairages. Le lieu changeait de jour en jour, se rapprochant de la perfection. Un challenge difficile en vu de l'abandon des lieux. Orochimaru n'avait pas menti. Ses hommes étaient très doués. La vitesse à laquelle les choses évoluaient était impressionnante. Les néons rouges au bar. La scène, plus large. Les projecteurs. La fumée. En un mois, le club d'Itachi Uchiwa avait radicalement changé de visage.

Le bar miteux avait fait place à un futur repaire pour les adorateurs de la nuit et du plaisir. Les soirées se terminaient toujours chez Madara, en dépit du fait qu'Itachi possédait désormais des appartements au club. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas_ souiller_ ce cadeau. Le printemps arrivait à grand pas.

« On reprend. »

La voix d'Itachi.

Deidara portait de longs porte-jarretelles noirs, mais la lingerie féminine lui allait à ravir. Elle sublimait son corps de rêve. Il était assis, sur une des tables aux côtés de Sasori. Il observait Itachi, supervisant la chorégraphie de Madara. Il sentit quelque chose à sa main. Il baissa le regard. La main de Sasori. Il leva les yeux vers lui, étonné de cet élan de tendresse. Il ne dit rien, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Sasori cherchait son regard, il scruta la scène, se leva. Il dansait avec Madara. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait directement aux loges, et donc aux coulisses de la scène.

Elle avait été aménagée pour le grand soir. Une grande croix chrétienne incrustée de néons rouges était au fond de la scène. Ce qui semblait être un bénitier avait été placé au devant. Madara hocha la tête lorsqu'Itachi lui demanda de recommencer. Madara disparut derrière les rideaux, et quelques minutes passèrent.

« C'est bon ? » cria Itachi.

-Oui.

Quelques techniciens chargés de s'occuper de la lumière et du son avaient accepté de venir en journée pour les répétitions.

Ce n'était pas toujours le cas, et alors Itachi devait assurer lui-même les réglages, chose impossible. Les répétitions n'étaient alors pas complètes et il sentait le travail bâclé. Konan attendit le signal. Itachi hocha la tête, et elle lança la chanson. Une reprise de _Marilyn Manson, Personal Jesus._

Un son vieilli. Les lumières se baissèrent.

Madara passa sa main contre le rideau, la tête baissée, les mains jointes. Il tenait un chapelet. Une capuche cachait ses cheveux, il portait une cape noire, doublée à l'intérieur de rouge.

_Reach out and touch faith_

Madara leva la tête. La cape tomba. Ses mains étaient attachées par une corde. Ses jambes nues étaient parfaites. Il portait l'ensemble qu'Itachi lui avait offert, serti de ce vinyle toujours plus rouge. Il jeta le chapelet en direction d'Itachi, un sourire malicieux et obscène aux lèvres. Ce sourire là. Itachi croisait les bras. Une fois de plus, il le voulait, dans l'instant. Sa démarche. La croix s'alluma, d'un seul coup. Deidara arriva. Il portait une dizaine de chapelets rouges autour du cou, et tenait une bougie dans la main.

_Your own personal Jesus__  
><em>_someone to hear your prayers_

Madara bougeait sensuellement. Ses épaules. Son bassin. Deidara arriva derrière lui.

_Someone who cares__  
><em>_Your own personal Jesus_

Il passa ses mains à son entrejambe, malgré ses liens et se retourna vers Deidara._  
><em>

_Someone to hear your prayers__  
><em>_Someone who's there_

Deidara saisit la crinière de Deidara, le forçant à se mettre à genoux. Deidara s'avança vers le devant de la scène, faisant signe à son chien de le suivre. Lorsqu'il fut à quatre pattes, à la manière d'un animal, il s'approcha du bénitier.

Deidara glissa ses mains dans la bassine, et se saisit d'un peu d'eau. Il aspergea le visage de Madara, plaintif et érotique.

_Feeling unknown__  
><em>_And you're all alone__  
><em>_Flesh and bone_

Le sourire de Madara. Enfin, Deidara gifla Madara. Il se redressa, et Madara leva les yeux vers lui. Madara, attaché et soumis se cambra. Deidara fit couler de la cire à son torse, et Madara poussa un gémissement sourd, couvert par les basses incroyables du club. Il continua de regarder Itachi, il avait une érection. Et, il n'était pas le seul.

___By the telephone__  
><em>_Lift up the receiver__  
><em>_I'll make you a believer_

La croix brillait d'avantage, et Itachi se leva.

_ « Très bien. » _dit Itachi.

Madara, essoufflé baissa les yeux vers la cire qui durcissait à sa peau. D'un geste agacé, il les retira, laissant quelques rougeurs. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Deidara. Il observa la silhouette d'Itachi s'éloigner.

-Nous sommes prêts, je crois, annonça t-il en se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

Madara jeta un regard à Konan. Elle aussi regardait son patron s'éloigner. Il sauta de la scène sans passer par les loges et courut vers Itachi. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en haut des escaliers, juste avant la porte d'Itachi, Madara saisit Itachi au poignet et le tourna brutalement vers lui.

_-Très bien ?_ demanda t-il. _Très bien ?_

Itachi haussa les sourcils.

-Oui. C'était parfait, nous n'avons plus besoin de répéter. Tout est prêt.

-Jamais tu ne m'as regardé avec aussi peu d'intérêt.

-C'est faux.

« Tu préfères ta chienne de Konan, c'est vrai, elle est bien plus baisable avec sa poitrine dégueulasse. »

Madara se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait si fort.

_Whenever I'm alone with you__  
><em>_You make me feel like I am whole again_

« J'ai… »

Itachi se retourna. Comme s'il n'accordait aucune importance à Madara, il déverrouilla la porte de son appartement, et ouvrit la porte.

« Connard. Va donc te défoncer seul dans tes putains d'appartements. »

Itachi attira brutalement Madara à l'intérieur de l'appartement. C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait. Madara était hors de lui. Il serra les poings, pendant qu'Itachi se déshabillait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il.

Ses forces le quittèrent doucement.

_Whenever I'm alone with you__  
><em>_You make me feel like I am clean again_

Itachi fut torse nu, et se serra contre lui. Madara passa ses mains à sa taille. Particulièrement irrité, il se serra à lui griffant son dos, avec le plus de hargne possible. Itachi poussa une exclamation de surprise, et se redressa. Madara saisit Itachi à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Je suis ta putain d'étoile. Je suis ta putain. _Je suis ton vinyle rouge_, Itachi Uchiwa.

Madara déshabilla agressivement Itachi, sans rien lui demander. Il posa sa main à sa verge, et le masturba avec force. Il voulait qu'il gémisse. Il voulait le rendre esclave, et ce même lorsqu'il le viendrait à le pénétrer. Itachi regardait Madara. C'était comme s'il dansait. Les gestes de Madara étaient tellement bons. Plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Il songea à l'héroïne. Ses effets devaient s'apparenter aux extases que lui donnaient Madara.

_« Il n'y a rien d'autre que moi, Itachi. »_

_« Madara… »_

_« Tu l'as déjà compris. »_

_« Continue. »_

_« Je suis le seul qui soit capable de faire toutes ces choses. »_

_« Plus vite. »_

_« Le seul qui t'appartient vraiment. »_

_« … »_

_« Tu es à moi, Itachi. »_

___I will always love you__  
><em>_I will love you__  
><em>_I will make you__  
><em>_I will take you__  
><em>_I will fuck you_


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Itachi examina la façade. Il croisa les bras. Les hommes d'Orochimaru s'activaient. Ils peignaient les murs. Il croisa les bras, observant le travail. Il était seize heures, l'avenue était pleine de monde. Et pourtant, il ne voyait que le nom de son club. Les lettres électriques, d'un rouge incroyable ne luisaient pas encore. Il les contempla.

-Le Vinyle Rouge, souffla Madara en arrivant les bras chargés de sacs provenant d'un des fast-foods du coin.

Il sourit, et jeta un regard à Itachi qui ne quittait pas les hommes du regard.

-C'est comme ça que tu l'as appelé.

-En ton honneur.

Madara fronça les sourcils.

-Ah ! Il faut trouver.

-Cet ensemble en vinyle rouge m'a couté une fortune.

-Je sais.

Madara sourit une fois de plus et entra à l'intérieur du club.

Ce soir là, Konan s'entraîna une énième fois. Elle contourna la barre de lap-dance, cambrant son corps au possible. Elle se serra, se blottit. Elle lançait des regards, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si elle avait toujours fait ce genre de choses. Elle sursauta lorsque quelques applaudissements se firent entendre. La musique était forte, certes mais pas assez. Ce son là était au-delà des basses enchanteresses de la musique qui accompagnait les gestes perfectionnistes de la jeune danseuse. Elle releva la tête, scruta l'obscurité. Il n'était que seize heure mais le club était dépourvu de fenêtres.

-Bravo. Vraiment, bravo.

Une voix. La silhouette de Madara s'extirpa de l'obscurité. Il s'approcha de Konan, s'exposant aux projecteurs.

-C'était très bien.

Konan hocha la tête.

-Madara-san.

Madara poussa un rire bref.

-Pas de ça entre nous, Konan… Appelle-moi Madara.

Il tendit sa main vers la jeune femme. Elle hésita, puis la saisit. Madara l'attira contre lui, gagna son oreille. Son souffle était froid.

-J'espère que tu te joindras à moi ce soir.

-Ce soir ?

Elle s'éloigna un peu, surprise de cette approche brutale.

-Oui, ce soir. Tu devrais venir chez moi, Deidara, Sasori et Itachi profitent souvent de mon appartement de pauvre camé pour y faire n'importe quoi histoire que ça ne leur retombe pas dessus.

Madara sortit une cigarette de son paquet, l'alluma puis en tendit une à Konan. Cette dernière l'accepta, mais Madara l'éloigna avant de pouvoir s'en saisir.

-Attention, dit-il en levant le doigt, _c'est un cadeau._

Konan se sentait pénétrée du regard de Madara. Elle hocha la tête, un peu perdue et troublée par le comportement de cet homme. Il lui avait pourtant fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de sympathiser avec lui. Et il était là, à lui tendre une cigarette et à l'inviter sous son propre toit.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Oh, je t'en prie.

Elle tint la cigarette en ses doigts, l'examina.

-Et non désolé de te décevoir, il ne s'agit pas d'une clope trafiquée. C'est bien du tabac.

Konan esquissa un très faible sourire, pratiquement imperceptible. La flamme. Le tabac s'embrase. La fumée dans les poumons.

-Tu es d'accord ?

-Pour venir chez toi ?

-Eh…Oui.

Silence.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de refuser, n'est-ce pas ?

Madara scruta les lèvres de Konan. Son regard était obscène. Il releva le menton de Konan vers lui. Il était plus grand qu'elle, et lui sourit. Sa chevelure parfaite semblait briller. Il l'observa de longues secondes, comme s'il voulait imprimer ses expressions et son visage.

-Exactement.

Comme s'il dégustait le plus exquis et le plus sucré des champagnes, Madara prononça ce mot avec lenteur.

Le soir.

Appartement de Madara.

Les pupilles d'Itachi étaient dilatées au possible ce soir. Son sang était rapide. Il ne battait plus des cils. La tête de Deidara se reposait à son torse. Il caressa ses cheveux, le regard vide. Deidara le regardait. Ce dernier lançait des regards à Sasori.

-Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça ? demanda Itachi.

Deidara fut surpris de constater qu'Itachi avait sentit son regard en direction de Sasori. Il se mordit les lèvres.

-Regarder qui ?

-Sasori.

-Je ne le regarde pas.

Itachi baissa les yeux vers Deidara. Il dirigea ses doigts à son visage, se risqua même à glisser un doigt entre ses lèvres.

-Je suis peut-être défoncé, mais je ne suis pas aveugle.

Deidara se sentit piégé.

-Vous êtes ensemble, hein ?

Le regard de Deidara fut vif.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

Il se redressa, son visage était si proche de celui d'Itachi.

-Sasori et moi. Ce n'est plus de ce domaine là. La notion de couple est à bannir, tu comprends ?

-Non.

_« Nous sommes au-delà de l'amour mutuel de deux amants. En fait, j'ignore s'il existe un terme pour décrire notre relation. Un terme assez cru, et assez subtil à la fois. Non, je ne crois vraiment pas que ça existe. Je ne l'aime pas. J'ai besoin de lui. Il est ma nécessité.»_

Deidara avait parlé. Et il ne l'avait pas réalisé. Ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait de la faute de la drogue. Il observa la chevelure flamboyante de Sasori, ses deux petits yeux, fermés dans l'instant. Ses mains. Son corps juvénile. Il était si fin. Les yeux de Deidara s'étaient embués de larmes. Cette fois, il s'en était rendu compte. Il tourna la tête. Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'on le voit. Itachi leva les yeux vers Sasori. Il se tourna vers lui.

-Tu devrais rester avec lui, plutôt qu'avec moi.

Deidara ne bougea pas. Il croisa enfin son regard.

_-Et pour quoi faire ? Pour le voir s'éloigner ? _Je ne veux plus de la souffrance, Itachi. C'est pour ça que tu es dans ma vie.

-Je ne suis pas un remède à la souffrance.

-Mais tu sais la masquer.

-Rien ne sert de masquer les douleurs. Si ce n'est pour les rendre plus fortes, encore.

Deidara soupira.

-Tu es défoncé, Itachi. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Il se redressa, se retourna vers l'homme.

_-Itachi. _Tu crois que je ne sais pas, hein ?

Silence, couvert par les mélodies sensuelles.

_-Que tout est voué à mourir ? _Si tu savais à quel point je veux le garder près de moi. Je vais crever, Itachi. Et toi aussi. Je me borne à l'oublier, et chaque rail m'éloigne de la vérité. Sasori. Je le veux plus que tout au monde. C'est comme si quelque chose m'indiquait à chaque seconde que tout est irréel. Ce qu'on vit. Ce qu'on va vivre. Même lui, à force devient irréel.

Itachi fuma, accoudé à la rambarde. Le balcon de Madara était très petit. Il vivait au dix-neuvième étage d'un grand immeuble. D'ici, tout paraissait plus simple. Chaque chose infime était minuscule, et l'immensité ne changeait pas. Il vida son verre de whisky, et le fit tomber dans le vide.

_« Bonsoir, Itachi-sama.»_

Il se retourna. Itachi fut réellement surpris de constater que Konan se trouvait ici, ce soir.

-Bonsoir Konan.

Il reporta son attention sur la ville. Konan s'avança. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde à son tour.

-Madara t'a invité ? demanda t-il sans avoir l'air trop surpris.

-Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Je le croyais réticent.

Le bruit des moteurs, lointains. Les rires de Madara, Deidara qui pleure en serrant son verre. Le sourire artificiel et vide de Sasori. Les bouteilles au sol.

-Pourquoi m'avoir engagé si rapidement ?

-Je dois donner des raisons à ton talent ?

Konan rougit faiblement. Itachi écrasa sa _« cigarette ». _Il lui fit face.

Madara tourna les yeux vers la baie vitrée de son appartement. Il ne cessa pas de sourire, observant Itachi parler, jetant un regard à Konan. Il porta la paille à sa narine, se pencha. Aussi rapide qu'un coup de fusil. Aussi violent. Etourdissement. Un peu de sang s'écoula. Madara porta le rouge à ses lèvres, et une extase écrasante envahissait son esprit. Il ne quitta pas Konan et Itachi des yeux, affichant un sourire presque excité.

Non.

_Un sourire obscène et brûlant. Son sourire, à lui._


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Ce soir là, Konan s'endormit à la belle étoile, allongée sur la chaise longue du balcon de Madara. Ses deux grands yeux s'étaient éteints. Itachi était revenu de la salle de bains miteuse et dégoûtante de Madara. Il observa les lieux.

Plus rien n'était comme avant. Sa vue. Ses sens. Doucement, chaque chose devenait plus violente. Plus colorée. Plus vivante, quelque part.

Madara s'avança vers lui. Il posa une main à sa taille, et l'embrassa. Lentement, et avec envie. Deidara leva les yeux vers Itachi. Il aperçut sa langue pénétrer les deux lèvres de Madara. Deidara se mordit les lèvres. Il tourna les yeux vers Sasori, à ses côtés. Il s'approcha de lui, et déposa un baiser chaste à sa joue. Sasori tourna la tête. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, et Deidara approcha ses lèvres de celles de Sasori. Il le saisit par le col, l'attira à lui. Deidara retira sa veste. Il la fit tomber au sol. Sasori fermait les yeux. Deidara les gardait ouverts, jetant des regards incessants à Itachi.

Itachi retira la ceinture de Madara. Ce dernier souriait, déboutonnant sa propre chemise. Madara reculait. Son sourire. Sa crinière.

Sasori s'agenouilla. A quatre pattes, à la manière d'un animal chétif, il s'approcha entre les jambes de Deidara. Cambré au possible, Deidara leva les yeux vers Itachi.

Itachi allongea Madara sur le ventre. Il parcourait son dos nu d'une main longue et pâle. Ses doigts vernis, et la maigreur de ses veines. Madara tourna la tête, attentif à chaque geste. Il ferma les yeux.

Deidara sentit la langue de Sasori à son sexe tendu. Il retint un gémissement, serrant les poings. La chevelure rouge de Sasori. Ses petits va-et-vient sournois et calculés. Deidara plissa les yeux, obsédé par les gestes d'Itachi.

« Prends le, putain. Qu'est ce que t'attends pour le prendre ? »

Madara gémit. Il poussa un long râle, passif et sexuel. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et s'accrocha au canapé rouge.

_-Itachi !_

Itachi tira la chevelure de Madara en arrière. Ce dernier passa sa langue à ses lèvres rouges, légèrement entaillées par les baisers trop fougues d'Itachi. Deidara ne se retint pas de gémir cette fois-ci à la vue du bassin parfait d'Itachi, et de sa verge puissante pénétrant sa _prostituée._

Deidara se mordit les lèvres. Itachi était merveilleux. Les lèvres de Sasori parcouraient son entrejambe. Il était dur. Ses grands yeux se levèrent vers son partenaire, mais ne trouvèrent pas de réponse. En effet, Deidara était déjà occupé. Occupé à le regarder lui, prendre Madara comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien. Lorsque Deidara fut emporté par la jouissance, Itachi tourna son visage vers lui. Alors, tout devint sourd et seul ce regard là comptait aux yeux du monde. Deidara s'épandit dans la gorge de Sasori.

De plus en plus de gens venaient à l'entrée du club, encore fermé. Le videur, à l'entrée (un homme d'Orochimaru) attendait les ordres d'Itachi impassible. La nuit était tombée. L'avenue, parsemée de lumières artificielles brillait. Les néons du _Vinyle Rouge_ dansaient, au cœur des fumées urbaines. La promo de l'ouverture du club avait été entièrement assurée par Orochimaru, et il pouvait en être fier. Une centaine de personnes attendaient, et l'on aurait pu croire assurément qu'il s'agissait d'une file d'attente, pour un concert très attendu.

Itachi jeta un œil à sa montre, inquiet. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il attendait Orochimaru, et Konan n'était toujours pas là. Elle devait pourtant assurer la seconde partie du _spectacle. _Madara, au bar discutait avec Deidara. Les projecteurs avaient été vérifiés, ainsi que les effets de scène. _Rien ne manquait. _

Le spectacle allait bientôt commencer. Les acteurs attendaient.

_ « Où est Konan ? »_

Madara leva la tête vers Itachi.

-Elle n'est pas là ? demanda t-il, intrigué.

Itachi hocha la tête négativement.

-Pourtant, elle n'est plus chez moi, assura Madara d'un air suffisant.

C'est vrai. La dernière fois qu'Itachi avait vu Konan, c'était au balcon de l'appartement de Madara. Elle s'était endormie, et au matin elle avait disparue. Il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la fête. Et c'était bien compréhensible. Les rendez-vous chez Madara étaient devenus _la drogue de la drogue._ Konan n'était sans doute pas dans cet univers là. Le vice ne l'avait pas dévorée toute entière.

Itachi soupira.

-C'est inquiétant. Si elle n'arrive pas d'ici dix minutes, Deidara prendra la seconde place. Je vais tout faire pour la retrouver.

-Ce serait bête qu'elle gâche la première du_ Vinyle_, glissa Deidara en souriant à Madara.

Itachi lui lança un regard glacial, auquel Deidara ne répondit pas, jouant la carte de l'innocence. Lorsque le cadran lumineux indiqua minuit, Itachi se dirigea vers les portes du club.

_« Désormais le monde nous appartient. »_

Deidara se tourna vers Sasori.

_« Ce soir. Et toutes les autres nuits. »_

Madara gagna sa loge. Il ouvrit une petite boîte, et posa ses faux-cils à ses paupières.

_« Nous sommes les Dieux de cet univers. »_

Itachi ouvrit les portes. Les rayons du _Vinyle Rouge_ se posèrent à sa peau. Le videur l'observa. Le regard d'Itachi parcourut la foule, impatiente.

-Bonsoir.

Le Vinyle Rouge, plongé dans le noir s'illumina doucement. Quelques lueurs apparurent, et Madara fut visible. La scène n'était plus de ce monde. Les basses, et la musique envoûtante au possible. Une baignoire transparente avait été aménagée sur scène.

_The velocity of the time_

_Turns our voice into_

_Sugar water_

Madara, comme endormi s'éveilla. Il tourna la tête vers _son public._ Car, tout lui appartenait déjà. Il leva une de ses jambes, percutant les projecteurs.

Itachi tentait de joindre Konan. Il tomba sur son répondeur. Assistant à la première représentation de son club, il reposa doucement son téléphone, captivé par la démonstration de Madara.

Il se redressa, de dos, passant une main à sa chevelure humide. Sa cambrure était parfaite. Il jeta un regard en direction d'Itachi. Ils le savaient tous les deux, cette danse lui était destiné.

_« Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Konan. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore, merci. »_

Enfin, il porta un peu d'eau qu'il fit couler le long de son corps parfait. Sa verge, à la vue de tous était paisible.

Il bougeait lentement son bassin, de droite à gauche au rythme lent et enivrant des basses. Madara se caressa le torse, puis s'accroupit, de profil. Il baissa le regard, et sa main effleurait le bas de son ventre. L'eau. Les senteurs. Et Itachi, qui le fixait.

Madara entrouvrit les lèvres.

« Tu veux savoir où est Konan, Itachi ?...»

Il sourit.

_ « Tu peux en prendre, tu sais ça ne va pas te tuer. »_

Konan avait observé le creux de la main de Madara.

-C'est de l'ecstasy ?

-C'est ça.

-Je ne me drogue pas.

-Allez. Avale moi ça, fais-moi plaisir…

Madara s'était saisi de la bouteille de whisky et l'avait tendue à Konan, assise sur la chaise longue. Madara avait relevé la tête vers Itachi, qui discutait avec Deidara. Il reporta toute son attention sur Konan, qui ne bougeait pas, figée.

-Ca va te détendre…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me détendre, Madara…

Madara avait souri. Konan avait poussé un long soupir. Elle avait pris les trois cachets, et les avait engloutis. Elle s'était saisie brutalement la bouteille, et avait pris quelques gorgées. Madara s'était arrêté de bouger. Son sourire l'avait quitté, et il était resté aux côtés de Konan, qui le fixait entre mécontentement et inquiétude.

-Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça…

Madara commença à se masturber, doucement. Il écarta les jambes, rejetant la tête en arrière. Sa langue allait contre ses lèvres et il poussait de faibles gémissements, couverts par les sons enchanteurs de la chanson, sexuelle au possible.

Konan s'était allongé sur la chaise longue et avait continué de scruter le visage de Madara, un peu coupable de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Madara s'était redressé, et l'avait longtemps regardé. Il avait sorti une cigarette, et l'avait allumée.

-Alors on se sent comment ?...

-Bien…

Konan avait fermé les yeux. Ses poings, serrés par le stress étaient alors tombés, faibles et détendus.

-On dirait, ouais, avait confirmé Madara, enfin avec ce que je viens de te donner je dirai même que tu devrais bientôt ne plus rien sentir.

Konan avait réussi à entrouvrir doucement les yeux. Elle avait l'air totalement affaiblie. Ailleurs. Comme si ses forces étaient en train de diminuer, de seconde en seconde.

Madara serra son sexe, l'eau coulait contre son torse pâle et scintillant. Deidara servait les clients, affublé de ses résilles. Il jetait des regards vers la scène, lui aussi charmé par la présence incroyable de son partenaire. Il savait que c'était bientôt son tour, et se contenta de servir quelques autres clients. Car Konan était en retard.

Konan avait trouvé la force d'ouvrir les lèvres. De parler, même.

-Ce n'était pas de l'ecstasy ?...

-Non.

-C'était…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, là où tu vas, on ne te demandera rien. Du moins je pense, je n'y suis jamais allé.

Madara avait soupiré une fois de plus en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Tu sais ce qui est drôle, en fait dans tout ça ?

Konan avait tenté de garder les yeux ouverts. Mais, son sang était lent. Son cœur fatigué.

-C'est que le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner après ça.

Il avait recraché la fumée, dégouté, et l'avait écrasée dans le décolleté de la jeune femme, totalement insensible. Son corps, anesthésié ne sentait plus rien. Quelques larmes avaient coulées, le long de ses joues poudrées.

-Je suis le monde. Itachi et moi sommes le monde. Et tu n'en fais pas partie.

La tête de Konan s'était reposée sur le côté.

Madara jouit brutalement. Il poussa un long gémissement. Les hommes et les femmes, silencieux et fascinés ne parlaient pas.

« Konan ne viendra jamais, Itachi-sama. »

Itachi tourna la tête. Orochimaru était là, il avait l'air très angoissé.

-Je suis heureux que le spectacle ait tout de même lieu, Itachi.

-Comment ça, « tout de même » ?

-Konan. J'ai été lui rendre une petite visite, ce matin. Je voulais la brancher sur la came. Son appartement est vide. Les flics y sont passés. Elle a du quitter la ville juste après être revenu de votre petite fête chez Madara.

Itachi cessa de respirer.

-J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas supporté. Nombreux sont les papillons qui se brûlent les ailes aux néons des clubs de strip-tease…

Orochimaru applaudit, jetant un regard à Madara, triomphant.

-Ce spectacle était très excitant, dit Orochimaru.

Le Vinyle Rouge était bruyant à souhait. Les applaudissements, vifs. Les rires extraordinaires. Madara s'était cambré. Deidara avait gémi. Sasori s'était agenouillé. Les verres. La coke. Les rails. La fumée. Les basses. La lueur_. Et le vinyle._ Cette nuit là. Comme toutes les autres, Itachi su qu'il cultivait un vice des plus exquis. Des plus dangereux.

Itachi avait gagné ses appartements. La première nuit avait été incroyable. Il se souvint du _cadeau d'Orochimaru._ Il l'avait entreposée dans sa table de chevet. Il la fixa de longues secondes, avant de tirer le tiroir.

_« Il lança à Itachi un paquet, noirci emballé dans un plastique truffé d'inscriptions chinoises._

_-J'en ai reçu une en trop, précisa t-il, il n'appartient qu'à toi d'ouvrir ce truc là._

_-Et, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Ta future meilleure amie. »_

Sans un bruit, il contempla la seringue, et les accessoires destinés à faire un bon garrot. Il s'assied à son lit. Il désinfecta la pointe, en silence. Les basses s'étaient évanouies.

_« Il passa une main dans le sac, et fut surpris d'y découvrir un kit sous vide de deux seringues. Et il la vit._

_Itachi scruta l'héroïne de longues secondes. Il baissa les yeux, avant de ranger le tout dans le sac. Comme s'il en était effrayé, il plaça la drogue dans un des tiroirs de la table de chevet de la chambre, et s'étendit dans le lit. »_

Il était huit heures, et le soleil commençait à poindre. Les rideaux des fenêtres de l'appartement se soulevaient, doucement. _Enfin, Itachi se pénétra._ Le liquide s'imprégna en lui. A une vitesse folle et grotesque son corps fut en surchauffe. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, et cet instant devint une éternité. Il entendit la porte claquer. Madara était là.

Itachi poussa un long râle de plaisir. L'extase. La violence. L'héroïne le prenait comme une bête. Madara s'approcha de lui, à son lit et le contempla. Il caressa son visage.

_« Tu jouis en solitaire, c'est adorable.. »_

Seulement quelques semaines suffirent pour rendre le Vinyle Rouge plus populaire encore que l'Eventail. C'était « Le lieu ». C'était « le club ». Le jour n'existait plus. Le rouge avait couvert l'avenue. Le prestige d'Itachi était taché de sang, et il l'ignorait. Madara était son étoile et son prince. Ils chevauchaient souvent le dragon à deux. Leur univers n'était pas notre monde. _Il était au dessus. _

_ Et très peu y survécurent. _

« _Le Vinyle Rouge_ n'est pas un club. Ses portes ne sont qu'un prétexte. Qu'une frontière entre la vie et la mort. Une parcelle, un étage entre les deux. Vos besoins sont accrus. Nous détruisons vos désirs pour en créer d'autres. Peu à peu, l'oubli fait son effet. Bientôt, votre attirance ne se résume plus à l'envie. _Mais au besoin brut et violent. _Les basses. Le sexe. Les cuisses. Les menottes. Les rires. Le whisky. Et l'_ecstasy_. Le _Vinyle Rouge_ est une seringue dont vous devenez dépendant. Votre cœur cesse de battre. L'instinct animal vous dicte des lois dont vous aviez autrefois honte. Le Vinyle … Est une arme redoutable, dont les créateurs sont les premières victimes. »

Itachi ferma les yeux. Le flash de l'héroïne était plus fort.

FIN

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi ma fiction adjacente du Vinyle Rouge, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu, je pense la remettre en ligne dés que possible ! Pour la fin de cette fiction, je glisse quelques détails et explications musicales par rapport à cette fiction …A lire ou pas ! (Je déconseille la lecture à ceux qui n'ont pas lu le Vinyle Rouge, au risque de se faire spoiler de tous les côtés…)

_Références musicales utilisées dans cette fiction :_

_Pour les Origines, j'ai utilisé beaucoup de références au Vinyle Rouge, j'ai donc été très inspiré par DJ Caffeine, Snake River Conspiracy, Zombie Girl, Britney Spears, Manson, Porcelain and the Tramps et Cibo Matto. _

Mylene Farmer – Fuck Them All / Goldfrapp – Ooh la la / Skrillex – No mercy only violence / Blue Foundation - Eyes on fire / DJ Caffeine - On the floor / Massive Attack - Dissolved Girl / Benny Benassi - Inside of me / Radium - Cocaine disaster / Snake river conspiracy - Lovesong / Zombie Girl - The Darkness / Evanescence - Haunted / Britney Spears - Radar / Pink - It's all your fault / Snake River Conspiracy - Cocaine and Vaseline / Marilyn Manson - Personal Jesus / Porcelain and the tramps - Redlight district / Cibo Matto - Sugar Water

A remarquer que la première danse de Madara (sur du Britney Spears) correspond bien à la première scène du _Vinyle Rouge_, où Madara se masturbe publiquement _sur "Touch of my hand"_ de Britney.

_Snake River Conspiracy_ est un groupe très spécial –aux rythmes très sensuels, très peu connu que je vous conseille de découvrir-, qui a accompagné Deidara lors de sa première apparition sur scène dans _le Vinyle Rouge_. Dans _les Origines_, la première évocation du groupe correspond à son trip énorme, dans lequel il se met en scène lui-même en action avec Itachi. Ce groupe lui va très bien, je trouve !

J'ai évoqué _Manson_ pour introduire la première répétition au Vinyle puisque le succès de Naruto dans _le Vinyle Rouge_, on le doit en partie à sa reprise de _« Tainted Love »._ Ici, c'est « _Personal Jesus »_, et j'ai voulu glisser une petite symbolique, plaçant Madara comme l'élu, une référence religieuse dans un tel contexte, je trouvais ça totalement déplacé, et donc je n'ai pas résisté…

La première danse de l'ouverture du Vinyle Rouge, assurée par Madara se fait sur « _Sugar Water_ » de _Cibo Matto_, un petit clin d'œil au club d'Orochimaru, le _Snake Eyes Club, _qui voit le jour après la chute du club d'Itachi.

La première danse solo de Naruto dans le Vinyle Rouge, c'est sur du _Porcelain and the Tramps _(_« I'm your favorite drug_ » pour être plus précis), et donc c'est logiquement ce groupe que j'ai évoqué pour l'audition de Konan. A croire que les ennemis de Madara dansent tous sur du _Porcelain…_

Bon… Et bien, voilà. Dire adieu à une fiction à laquelle je me suis autant attaché, c'est très difficile (non, je vous jure c'est une torture), je vous remercie d'avoir suivi l'évolution (ou la chute) d'Itachi, et de son club envoûtant… Et je m'en vais écrire une nouvelle fiction _Final Fantasy_ cette fois-ci ! A très bientôt, et merci encore.


End file.
